Douleur
by lyndeline
Summary: buffy rentre d'Italie et rejoint le "scooby-gang" qui habite désormais à l'Hypérion avec l'équipe d'Angel. Notre héroïne va au plus mal et rien ne va se passer comme elle l'espérait. note de l'auteur: Cette histoire présente la douleur sous différentes formes, abordera des sujets plus que sensibles. Vous aurez été prévenu...
1. Chapter 1: douleur : à l'intérieur

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Douleur : à l'intérieur**

Elle avait tout simplement fuit l'Italie, comme on fuit un passé trop douloureux. Trop de choses s'y étaient passées, des choses atroces auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à faire face.

Elle l'Élue ne pouvait pas avoir subit ces choses-là, on ne pouvait pas l'avoir mis à mal comme ça. Pour elle s'en était insupportable, d'ailleurs c'est à peine si elle se supportait. Elle ne supportait même plus sa propre image dans le miroir, cette image d'une fille qui s'était perdue, qu'on avait fait se perdre. Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle avait eu ce besoin de rentrer sur son continent.

Un besoin de rentrer à L.A., près de gens qui l'aimaient. Près de Dawn rentrée 6 mois plus tôt, près d' Alex, et de sa Willow qui revivait le grand amour auprès de Kennedy.

Elle savait que tout ce petit monde avait fini à l'Hyperion que Angel et son équipe avaient réintégré après la bataille finale. Les puissances supérieur avait fait un geste noble en remerciement du combat gagné lors de cette apocalypse, ils avaient rendu la vie à Wesley, à Fred et même Cordélia .

Gunn avait bien failli y passer, il s'en était fallu de peu, Lorne avait quitté le navire après sa dernière mission pour Angel. Quand à Connor malgré ses souvenirs revenus, il vivait auprès de « sa famille ».

Il faisait nuit noir, il n'était pourtant que 10h du soir .

Buffy était en train de gravir les marches d'entrée avec un simple sac de voyage sur l'épaule qui ne contenait pas grand choses, comme un miroir de sa fuite. Elle espérait désespérément être bien accueillit, elle en avait un profond besoin. Un besoin de paroles chaleureuses, rassurantes un besoin d'amour, d'amitié.

Mais elle avait peur, peur du changement inévitable de ces dernières années. Tous avaient dû tellement changés, hormis le scooby-gang avec qui elle était toujours en étroite connexion, avec qui elle avait pu se confier. Sa petite, tendre mais si forte Willow qui lui avait presque ordonnée de rentrer pour qu'elle se sauve d'elle-même. Willow qui avait compris qu'elle risquait de se perdre définitivement si elle restait à Rome.

Mais sur le perron une autre peur lui envahit l'esprit. Et si jamais tout le monde savait, ou si quelqu'un devinait comme si cela pouvait être écrit sur son front ?

Non ce n'était pas écrit sur son front, mais dans son corps, dans sa chair. Elle était devenu si maigre, comme si son corps parlait pour elle.

Mais elle devait être forte, faire bonne figure. Elle repassa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, inspira tout l'oxygène qu'elle pu et poussa la porte d'entrée.

Une jeune femme brune était en train de rire au comptoir près de Wesley. Elle se dit que cela devait certainement être cette fameuse Fred dont Willow lui avait déjà parlé.

Un jeune homme noir assis en vrac sur un des poufs au milieu du hall lisait ce qui apparemment était une BD, de suite elle l'identifia comme étant le jeune homme de l'équipe d'Angel appelé Gunn. Tous levèrent la tête au son de la porte poussée.

Fred s'enquit aussitôt : Pouvons-nous vous aider ?

Wesley l'arrêta aussitôt. Déjà il se levait : Buffy ! Je suis content de te voir. Lui dit -il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Cela sonnait juste mais elle se demandait si cela était vrai, elle avait tout à coup peur de déranger. Mais elle leur adressa tout de même un petit sourire forcé, ceux dont elle avait le secret, elle qui ne souriait plus depuis trop longtemps.

A son tour Gunn se leva et d'un ton étonné lui lança : Buffy ? La fameuse ? Il était tant ! J'allais finir par croire que vous n'étiez qu'un mythe ou une légende !

Fred s'empressa aussitôt d'une voix pleine d'admiration : La Buffy ! Whaouh...mais...mais on ne savait pas que vous veniez... personne ne nous a dit...sinon on serait venu vous cherchez...on...

Buffy un peu perplexe l'arrêta dans sa course folle aux mots et souffla: ce n'était pas prévu.

Gunn lui adressa alors un grand sourire et lui lança admiratif de la force du bien qu'elle était : La fameuse Elue ! J'ai hâte d'entendre toutes tes péripéties !

Sous ces mots elle ne pu empêcher de violents flashs de l'assaillir. Elle empêcha son corps de tressaillir, figea un autre sourire sur son visage fatigué et s'adressa au petit groupe rassemblé près d'elle : à vrai dire je suis fatiguée du voyage en avion...

Fred la coupa :oh oui mais bien-sûr que je suis bête. Tu veux sûrement te reposer. Je vais t'installer dans une des chambres, on en a tellement ici !

Ce petit brin de femme parlait tellement se fit-elle la remarque, elle se demanda même combien de mots elle pourrait sortir à la minute. Au moins elle comblerait le vide et elle n'aurait pas à trop parler du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elles quittèrent ainsi le trop grand Hall, montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver au second étage.

Pendant ce court trajet Buffy lui avait gentiment demandé où se trouvaient Alex, Willow ou Dawn. Mais apparemment tous trois étaient de sortit ce soir et rentrerait dans la nuit. Dans un sens ça l'arrangeait, elle avait peur du regard que ceux qui l'aimaient pourrait poser sur elle. Serait-ce de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la peine, de la pitié...mais déjà ses pensées furent stoppées dans leur élan quand la brunette s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrait : alors voilà petite chambre mais grand confort !

Dans la pièce se dressait un lit pour deux bien trop grand pour elle si menue, seul un lit d'enfant et encore aurait pu s'ajuster à sa carrure. Il était entouré de deux petites tables de nuit. Plus loin en face du lit sous une fenêtre deux fauteuils traînait avec en leur centre une petite table basse carrée, dans un mur un placard encastré. Fred lui indiqua une porte au fond de la pièce, en la passant en elle découvrit une vaste salle-de-bain ou s'étendait un grand miroir et au dessous une vasque posée sur un petit meuble où comme lui indiquait la petite brune elle trouverait un nécessaire de toilette. Sur le côté se trouvait une cabine de douche ainsi qu'une grande baignoire.

Ce n'est que la question que lui posa Fred qui sortit Buffy de sa contemplation : Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres un instant sur la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser, releva les yeux et demanda doucement à la jeune fille : Puisque que les autres sont de sortis peut-être peux-tu m'indiquer l'endroit où je pourrais trouver Spike ou Angel ?

La jeune brune éclaira son visage d'un sourire : bien sûr suis-je bête ! Décidément ce soir ! Spike est en voyage pour régler une affaire de démons pas bien difficile mais suffisamment bien payée. Du coup il est partit seul et reviendra dans deux jours, mais si tu le souhaites je peux te donner son numéro de portable, il l'a toujours sur lui. Quand à Angel il est dans ses appartements, juste là !

La jeune femme lui indiquait une porte au fond du couloir.

La porte lui apparaissait si loin et si proche à la fois. Elle la regardait se demandant à quoi il s'occupait seul de ses appartements. Sûrement lire un livre se fit-elle ironiquement la remarque. Elle sentit son cœur commencer à chavirer et aussitôt comme pour éteindre le sentiment naissant elle demanda le numéro que la jeune fille lui avait proposée. Une fois effectué Buffy remercia la jeune Fred pour les informations données ainsi que pour le numéro de téléphone glissé sur un papier.

Quand la jeune femme fut redescendu, elle apprécia le silence. Son seul ami depuis déjà de nombreuses semaines. Mais ce silence ne dura pas, déjà elle recommençait à avoir d'innombrables pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle ressentait ce besoin d'être en sécurité, d'être consolée comme une petite fille. Mais qui ? Ces amis, sa sœur ? Ils n'étaient pas présents ce soir.

Alors en désespoir de cause elle se dit que peut-être Spike ou Angel ? Non, non peut-être n'était-elle même pas la bienvenue. Ou peut-être bien que oui finalement, seul ces deux êtres exceptionnels avaient su capter une partie d'elle, avaient su la comprendre. L'un parce qu'il avait été le grand amour de sa vie et qu'il le serait toujours, elle l'aimait d'ailleurs encore si fort malgré le fait que cette relation soit condamnée d'avance et impossible l'autre parce qu'il avait toujours répondu présent, qu'il avait tout fait pour gagner son respect et sa confiance, qu'il était aller chercher son âme pour elle, qui lui avait appris à ressentir des sentiments à nouveau, même si elle n'avait pas su l'aimer comme elle aurait du, comme il le méritait.

Sûr ces pensées elle prit son téléphone et composa fébrilement le numéro donné par Fred. Oui, elle allait appelé Spike, celui qui avait été son confident, celui qui avait toujours trouvé les mots pour qu'elle se relève. Avec lui elle se disait que cela serait plus facile. Et puis elle ne se sentait pas prête pour un face à face ni avec lui, et encore moins avec Angel qui avait peut-être fini par l'oublier.

C'est sur cette pensée qui lui froissait le cœur que la tonalité commença à retentir, la sortant de ces songes. Peu de secondes après la voix de Spike résonnait dans le téléphone allo ? Allo? Par l'enfer j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Buffy sentant bien que Spike était sur le point de raccrocher pris son courage à deux mains et répondit doucement d'un ton qu'elle voulait faire passer pour neutre : Spike c'est moi.

Spike n'en revenait pas : Buffy ? Que me vaut ton subit intérêt ?

Il ne voulait pas être aussi froid, mais fou de jalousie par les dernières frasques en Italie de celle qu'il aimait tant il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser.

La réponse de Spike n'était pas celle qu'elle avait espérée, mais après tout elle savait bien au fond d'elle-même qu'avoir vécu en adolescente insouciante à Rome lui vaudrait des foudres de la part de beaucoup de gens.

En cachant le tremblement de sa voix elle dit simplement : Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles .

Sous le coup de la colère Spike s'emporta : Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en souci ! J'ai cramé pour toi, pour sauver l'humanité. Je suis revenu à la vie, et tu as eu plus d'un an pour t'en préoccuper ! Mais non, tu crois qu'il te suffit d'arriver comme une fleur...

Buffy dont la gorge se nouait sous chaque mot, dont les yeux commençaient à s'embuer le coupa d'une faible voix : Je ne pensais...je ne savais...

Spike la coupa à son tour toujours dominé par la colère : tu croyais quoi ? Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien car tu étais trop occupée à jouer les poules de luxe auprès de l'Immortel !

Buffy cacha tant bien que mal le sanglot coincé dans sa gorge, comment pouvait-il dire ça ? De quel droit ? Mais c'est vrai, il ne savait pas ! Et sous cette complicité perdue elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se confier. Épancher sa douleur. Alors elle comprit qu'en plus de toutes les autres choses qu'elle avait perdue, elle l'avait perdu lui aussi, et que c'était sa faute à elle. Sur ces pensées elle écourta la conversation : tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas du t'appeler. Au revoir Spike.

Elle raccrochât. Elle voulait se couper du monde alors comme ultime rempart elle éteignit son téléphone, et s'autorisa à laisser couler une larme qui fut vite suivit par d'autres. Elle avait si mal à l'intérieur, une douleur profonde, comme une brûlure qui grandissait et qui ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre. Cette conversation avait raviver le feu glaçant de la douleur qui brûlait en elle.

Comme pour débloquer cette boule coincée dans sa gorge qui avait fini par parcourir son corps, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit qui amortit sa chute. Elle trouvait tout à coup ce lit trop confortable, comme une douceur qui la giflait face à sa douleur. Sur l'instant ces sombres pensées lui revinrent en mémoires, comme des flashs aveuglant qui lui brouillait la vue.

Des images de violences, de honte, de culpabilité, de désespoir. De conversations au téléphone avec Willow où elles finissaient en pleurs, suite aux confidences trop personnelles qu'elle lui avait faite la suppliant de garder le secret, ce secret bien gardé qui était en train de la tuer à petit feu.

Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir écouté Giles, son mentor, celui qui dans son cœur avait fini par remplacer son père. Celui qui n'avait pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions, qui n'était pas toujours de son avis et qui l'avait même quelques fois trahi mais qui avait toujours voulu son bien-être, et qui l'aimait comme sa propre fille.

Lui aussi elle l'avait perdu. Il y avait de ça plus d'un an, quand elle avait pris la décision de vivre une vie « quasi-normale » à Rome. Elle aurait à ce moment là souhaité des encouragements, des paroles bienveillantes, mais ce fut tout le contraire.

Il avait contesté son choix, lui rappelant sa mission sacrée, que bien qu'étant maintenant de multiples tueuses sur la planète, elle n'en restait pas moins « la tueuse » et qu'elle se devait pour elle-même de rester digne de son don. Il désapprouvait également, bien entendu, son nouveau flirt : l'Immortel. Lui disant combien elle entachait l'image du conseil, encore une fois. Qu'elle finirait par s'y perdre.

Elle se dit qu'il avait vu tellement juste même si au bout du compte il était encore loin de l'atroce vérité. Ce jour là, la discussion avait tourné court, les voix s'étaient élevées, et chacun s'étaient emportés dans les mots. Ils s'étaient fait mal mutuellement et avaient coupé les ponts. Même si après elle avait regretté, par orgueil, par fierté mal placée , elle n'avait jamais osée le recontacter.

Elle soupira une fois de plus face à se souvenir. Elle était lasse de sa vie, des ces choix qui finissaient par s'avérer destructeur. A cet instant elle aurait vendu son âme au diable pour tout recommencer, et ce n'était pas une image.

Elle regarda un instant le plafond, si blanc qui contrastait et qui jurait face à sa vie pourtant déjà sombre, qui était devenu si noir. Elle savait qu'encore cette nuit elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

Que ces pensées, ses violences intérieures, l'en empêcheraient. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de tant elle n'avait fait une réelle nuit. Toujours une heure par-ci, deux heures par-là, jamais plus.

Elle se leva pour quitter sa chambre, voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver une occupation quelconque, Peut-être s'abrutir devant la télé comme elle faisait si souvent ces derniers temps, dernier mur à ses échos intérieurs.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, elle jeta en regard en biais face à la porte des appartements d' Angel. Au plus vite comme pour le fuir, elle se dirigea près des escaliers. Mais sur le seuil des marches elle se stoppa, lança un nouveau regard. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'approcher la trop grande porte. Elle resta un instant devant ce cadre brun, prise entre deux feux.

Elle avait tellement envie de le voir, d'entendre ses paroles rassurantes, ou juste être contre lui. Peut-être la sauverait-il d'elle-même ? Pourrait-il encore guérir les bleus qui parsemait son âme comme il savait si bien le faire autrefois ? Juste un instant de sa présence qui pourrait la faire décrocher de son sombre ouragan intérieur qui menaçait de la détruire.

Soudainement elle réalisa qu'elle projetait sûrement ces propres fantasmes. L'accueil ne serait pas forcément celui qu'elle espérait, sa récente discussion avec Spike lui disait qu'elle risquait de ne pas aimer ce que Angel pourrait lui dire, et ce soir elle en était intimement convaincue cela serait la goutte de trop.

Elle amorça un geste pour faire redescendre le poing qu'elle avait levé pour frapper contre la porte afin de faire demi-tour quand le battant s'ouvrit soudainement.

Il était là, devant elle, vêtu simplement d'un boxer noir et d'un peignoir. Il la dévisageait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Elle resta immobile, interdite alors qu'il murmurait son nom : Buffy ?

Comme un lapin pris dans la lumière des phares elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Elle avait l'instant d'avant voulu éviter cette rencontre mais comme toujours le destin ne lui simplifiait rien.

En fermant rapidement la porte derrière lui il lui souffla doucement : que viens-tu faire ici ?

Elle ne savait quoi répondre, toutes les phrases qui venaient à son esprit lui semblaient dérisoires.

Alors elle articula tant bien que mal : je suis rentrée il y a quelques heures... et..heu... Willow...Willow m'avait dit il y a quelques temps que je pourrais venir ici.

Elle attendait une réponse de sa part qui elle l'espérait serait courte, elle voulait a tout prix écourter cette discussion, elle ne pensait déjà plus qu'à fuir dans sa chambre.

Sur un ton presque sec il lui lança : rentrer ? Définitivement ou c'est juste de courtes vacances avant de retourner à Rome ?

Sur la phrase lancée elle avait agrandit les yeux, et ouvert la bouche comme à la recherche d'oxygène qui ne venait pas. Tout mais pas ça, là elle ne pouvait plus. Dans un soupir face à cette boule qui remontait une fois de plus dans sa gorge elle ne pu que dire simplement : Je ne retourne pas en Italie.

Puis elle baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lire en elle tout ce que ce simple mot signifiait pour elle. Italie comme un synonyme du mot enfer, oui c'est bien l'enfer sur terre qu'elle avait vécu là-bas.

Par sa discussion avec Spike elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il était au courant pour la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec L'Immortel.

Mais déjà elle s'aperçut qu'un silence avait suivit sa phrase, comme si elle lui avait soufflé toute répartie. Il la dévisageait soudainement inquiet, elle pouvait le voir à ses yeux et elle refusait soudainement cette empathie naissante. Il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter.

C'est alors qu'elle vit ce qu'elle aurait du remarquer dès la première seconde où il était apparu, mais bercée par ses trop grandes émotions et réflexions, cela lui avait échappé. Cela n'aurait pas dû, pensa-t-elle. Il respirait, oui il respirait et ce n'était pas un mirage. Angel était humain et il ne lui en avait pas souffler un mot. Elle crut même que son cœur s'arrêta un instant sur cette observation.

Comme pour s'en convaincre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le regard embué, avec un tremblement dans sa voix qu'elle aurait souhaitée ne pas laissé passer elle lui demanda : Tu...Tu es Humain ? Je veux dire vivant ? Co...Comment ?

Elle était au bord de le crise de nerfs, son corps, son cœur et son esprit ne répondait plus.

Alors d'un colère qui ne répondait qu'à une ancienne rancune qu'il n'avait pas digéré il siffla entre ses dents : Oui je suis vivant, mais je reste un champion avec des forces pour pouvoir aider les forces supérieures ! Tu sais celles que tu as abandonnées ! Ils m'ont rendu humain en remerciement du combat gagné lors de l'Apocalypse, celle où tu as brillé par ton absence, celle où grand nombre de personnes auraient eu besoin de toi ! Mais tu étais certainement trop occupée dans les bras de L'Immortel. Il paraît qu'il est imbattable au lit, c'est sûrement ça qui t'a empêché de nous aider !

Sur cette violence à son encontre elle se sentait se désagréger morceau par morceau. Mais il ignorait tellement de choses. Si seulement il savait, il saurait à quel point ces mots la transperçait comme des poignards en plein corps, en plein cœur.

Mais le destin n'en n'avait pas finit avec elle, brusquement la porte derrière Angel s'ouvrit sur une Cordélia aux cheveux rattachés en chignon fait à la va-vite, sa silhouette se cachant dans une chemise d'Angel, prononçant juste cette phrase lourde de sens : Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur tu en met du temps...

Elle avait suspendu sa phrase face à l'ancien couple qui se dessinait devant elle. Contre tout attente au lieu de lui lancer en pleine figure une phrase cinglante dont elle avait le secret, elle dit simplement à Angel:Je retourne à l'intérieur.

Sur la porte qui se refermait les deux anciens amants se toisaient du regard sans plus un mot.

Elle aurait en tant normale laisser éclater une colère sans faille, jouant avec les mots, usant de sa répartie légendaire.

Mais elle n'en était plus là. A cet instant, tout en elle s'écroulait, comme un cristal qui explose en mille morceaux. Elle ne ressentait plus son corps, même ses pensées s'étaient stoppées sous le coup de l'émotion. Et elle ne put empêcher cette larme qui défiait la barrière de ses cils depuis un bon moment, de couler.

Sur cette image il s'était radoucit, et dans un murmure prononça : Buffy...

Mais déjà elle faisait demi-tour, elle courrait jusqu'à sa chambre qui lui paru tout à coup trop loin.

Elle le sentait. Elle savait qu'il marchait dans ses pas. Elle accéléra, il prononça son nom une fois de plus mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre, le refermant aussi-sec et enclencha le verrou . Elle était le dos collé contre la porte laissant enfin couler de droit ses larmes.

Il essaya de rentrer mais la porte resta fermée, alors il l'appela à travers le battant : Buffy !Buffy répond moi. Je t-en supplie, laisse moi te parler, t'expliquer.

De l'autre côté de la porte elle se tenait la tête entre les mains comme pour empêcher les mots d'atteindre son cerveau, elle hurla : Va-t-en !

Mais déjà il insistait : Buffy, parles moi !

D'une douleur sans égale, elle lui hurla : Vas-t-en !

Elle se laissa alors glisser contre le battant en pleurant et répétant inlassablement à tue-tête : Va-t-en. Va-t-en.

Par ses pouvoirs encore présent il l'avait entendu glisser, et pleurer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour l'instant, elle était encore trop choquée. Il décida de retourner à ses appartements sachant bien qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme avant d'entamer une discussion. Demain serait un jour sûrement plus propice. Même si la laisser seule comme ça lui brisait le cœur.


	2. Chapter 2: douleur: à l'extérieur

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Douleur : à l'extérieur **

Malgré la crise de douleur aigu qui la traversait de part en part, elle l'avait entendu tourner les talons. Par le son d'une porte qui se ferme, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était retourné dans ses appartements.

Elle était en pleine confusion mentale, pleine confusion de ses sens. Elle était ambivalente face à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle remerciait presque le ciel qu'il se soit éclipsé, qu'elle n'ai pas à l'affronter, lui parler, le voir, LUI qu'elle haïssait tellement fort à ce moment précis. Et d'un autre côté elle lui en voulait de ne pas insister plus, d'avoir lâchement abandonné pour juste repartir. Repartir auprès d'ELLE. Elle qui avait donc finalement réussit à la remplacer dans le cœur de celui qui restait à jamais son grand amour.

Comment avait-il pu ? C'était à ses yeux la pire des trahisons. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il l'avait oubliée, et vite remplacée par celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme une ennemie.

Ils s'étaient tellement aimés, de façon si intense, d'une passion qui les consumaient à leur en faire perdre la raison.

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Que jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer, comme elle n'avait au fond jamais cessé de le faire.

Mais la réalité de son humanité retrouvée, dont il ne lui avait même pas toucher un mot voulait tout dire. Elle qui avait tellement rêvé de cet instant où le destin leur accorderait enfin une chance.

La voilà sa chance, il vivait l'amour mais avec une autre qu'elle. Il avait juste arrêté de l'aimer ?

Finalement Spike avait eu raison de la rejeter tout à l'heure, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait fais subir. Un amour non partagé dévastait tout. Et lui qui devait savoir pour ce nouveau couple, il devait bien se frotter les mains en l'imaginant découvrir leur idylle.

Elle se demanda à quel moment, réellement elle l'avait perdu lui aussi. Finalement il ne savait pas à quel point il avait compté pour elle. De toute façon il était trop tard.

L'image d'une Italie brutale, violente domina son esprit. Et finalement toutes les douleurs de son esprit se mélangèrent : Angel devenant Angélus, elle qui trouvait le corps de sa mère, sa sœur prête à être sacrifiée, L'Immortel se délectant de sa peur et de sa douleur, elle tuant Angel, elle sortant de sa tombe, Spike essayant de la forcer... Elle mourant et revenant à la vie par deux fois, le destin ne voulant pas la laisser en repos.

Elle se releva difficilement, les yeux dans le vague , rougis d'avoir tant pleurés.

Elle resta debout face à la fenêtre , le regard accroché aux lumières de la si grande ville qu'était L.A. Qui la faisait se sentir si petite, si insignifiante face au monde.

L'âme déchirée par la vie, en pleine contemplation d'un monde si dure qui la dépossédait de tout, elle se mit à réfléchir à son existence.

Que devenait donc sa vie, si elle était d'une manière ou d'une autre condamnée à perdre ceux qu'elle aimait ? Sa mère, Giles, et maintenant Spike et Angel. Même l'image de ses amis et de sa sœur n'arrivait pas à la réconforter. Car bien qu'en étroite connexion avec eux, la distance les avaient éloigné de l'image de la famille qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Une image qui lui paraissait impossible à reconstruire après les événements survenu dernièrement.

Elle se disait qu'au bout du compte personne n'attendait après elle, chacun faisait son chemin. Un chemin où sa place importait peu finalement. Ils s'en sortaient même très bien sans elle. Comme si elle n'était qu'une ombre de leur passé.

Pris d'une pulsion où la raison n'a pas sa place, la guidant,contrôlant entièrement son être une lumière commençait à poindre au bout de ce trop long et trop sombre tunnel qu'était devenu son quotidien.

Les choses devenaient claires et logiques dans ce monde si brouillon. Une évidence. Une vérité absolue à ses yeux. Sans pleurs, sans craintes, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, elle commença à mettre en place l'image de l'évidence qui envahissait son esprit.

A cet instant tout acte était clair et précis, les choses se faisaient dans l'ordre, « une chose à sa place et une place pour chaque chose » pensa-t-elle.

Elle fouilla son sac qui était posé sur le sol au pied du lit, prit une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des trop grands fauteuils près de la fenêtre et penchée sur la petite table carrée elle se mit à écrire.

A aucun moment elle ne s'arrêta, elle savait ce qu'elle avait besoin de coucher sur le papier, elle griffonnait frénétiquement.

Le stylo ne stoppa sa course folle qu'au moment où elle jugea que tout était écrit. Le condensé de ce qu'elle avait à dire se tenait là devant elle. .

Elle plia la feuille en trois, la posa sur cette petite table et plaça le stylo dessus.

Alors elle se leva, partit à la salle-de-bain, alluma la lumière quelle pu tamiser grâce au variateur posé à cet effet dans le mur. Elle fit couler l'eau de la baignoire.

Elle retourna dans la pièce adjacente, mis son sac sur le lit chercha ce dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois en possession de ce qui lui fallait, elle s'activa.

Elle étendit deux tissus blancs imageant la pureté sur le lit, un nuisette à balconnet en coton doublé d'un voile en soie et une très belle longue robe style empire en lin . Elle passa son regard de l'un à l'autre et arrêta son choix sur la nuisette.

Elle quitta son pantalon noir, la tunique pourpre contenant quelques perles qui lui servait de haut, son soutien-gorge ivoire et ses sandales également ornées de perles.

Vêtu uniquement de son string également couleur ivoire elle plia soigneusement le tout qu'elle déposa sur le lit près de son sac en mettant ses sandales au-dessus du tas de linge.

Elle enfila la nuisette doucement, pris le reste des objets qu'elle avait cherchée quelques minutes auparavant et s'engouffra dans la salle-de-bain.

Parmi ces objets il y avait un grand foulard bordeaux semblable à un voile qu'elle entreprit d'accrocher afin de recouvrir le miroir. Une fois ce geste effectué, elle arrêta l'eau qui avait fini de remplir le vaste bassin.

Sur le rebord de cette baignoire qui jouxtait le mur elle disposa ce à quoi elle tenait le plus au monde. Ce qu'elle avait réussit à sauver de Sunnydale en les ayants pris dans sa poche lors du grand combat. Des symboles d'amour, de vie.

Ainsi sur le rebord s'étalèrent l'un après l'autre, un médaillon représentant un cœur en cristal ayant appartenu à sa mère, il était glissé sur une chaîne celle offerte par sa sœur alors qu'elle partait d'Italie afin qu'elle pense à elle. Elle posa ensuite un zippo ayant appartenu à Spike et qu'elle avait réussit à lui dérober, puis une photo dont les bords étaient bien abîmés où apparaissait Willow, Alex et Giles au temps du Lycée. Et enfin la claddagh qu'Angel lui avait offert lors de son dix-septième anniversaire, elle l'avait retrouvée dans un coin du manoir peu de temps après le retour des enfers d'Angel.

Une fois fini elle se glissa sans se déshabillée dans l'eau chaude, ouvrit la paume de sa main droite et inspecta le dernier objet qui s'y trouvait. Une lame de rasoir. Elle savait de qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi avoir peur quand on à la certitude profonde de savoir ce que l'on fait ?

La douleur intérieur qui la submergeait avait fait son temps.

Elle pris la lame entre les deux doigts de sa main gauche et incisa en profondeur, dans la longueur, la grande veine de son poignet droit lui provoquant une brusque brûlure la dévorant.

Mais malgré celle-ci elle s'appliqua à répéter ce geste sur poignet gauche.

Elle venait de couper le fragile lien de la vie.

Alors elle posa la lame ensanglantée à la suite de ses effets personnels comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie d'elle-même.

Enfin la douleur intérieure s'était tue, enfin elle n'était plus brûlée vive en-dedans. Seule la douleur physique la traversait de part en part alors que lentement l'eau de la baignoire virait au rouge. Il lui avait fallu avoir suffisamment mal à l'extérieure pour finalement faire taire la douleur intérieur.

Puis assez vite sous l'effet du sang qui quittait son corps, la douleur s'atténua peu à peu comme sa conscience. Alors entre deux mondes, ceux de la vie et de la mort, des images du bonheur passé s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

Des moments joyeux, auprès de sa mère qui lui manquait trop, des moments de complicité auprès de Dawn, Dawn qui avait été faite sa petite sœur et qu'elle aimait tant, dont elle était si fière...Alex son meilleur ami, fidèle soutient, blaguant, rigolant, répondant toujours présent...Willow, sa petite Willow, si plein de vie, toujours le sourire au lèvre, devenue si forte, la meilleure amie dont on puisse rêver...Giles, le mentor, le guide, l'homme qui avait veillé sur elle, celui qui était finalement son père de cœur...Spike celui qui lui avait réappris à vivre, son confident, qu'elle avait appris à respecter ,à aimer...Angel, le grand amour de sa vie, celui qui redéfinissait sa vie rien que par un mouvement de tendresse à son égard, qui lui faisait battre le cœur à cent à l'heure même après toutes ces années...

Et c'est sur cet dernière image que ses yeux se fermèrent. Sans plus rien pour la retenir elle glissa dans le bain de son propre sang.

Elle avait enfin repris le droit sur sa vie, ce droit dont on l'avait privée à quinze ans faisant d'elle une tueuse de vampires. Elle qui devait vivre pour sauver le monde, mais dont le risque de ce métier étant la mort prématurée assurée.

Elle n'avait plus jamais eu le choix, le choix de soit. Elle ne s'appartenait plus elle appartenait à sa destinée. Ce soir elle venait de faire un pied-de-nez au destin.

Elle s'était libérée, enfin apaisée. Le repos de la guerrière.


	3. Chapter 3: douleur:ignorance

**Chapitre 3: **

**Douleur : ignorance (ce que l'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal) **

Allongé sur le lit de la chambre de motel où il s'était installé afin de régler une banale affaire de démons, Spike regardait le plafond perdu dans ses pensés.

L'appel qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la soirée en était la trop évidente raison.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit si violemment, de s'être emporté face à elle. Mais elle lui avait toujours fait cet effet là. Elle le poussait toujours au-delà de toutes limites.

Au lieu d'apprécier son appel, d'apprécier sa voix, il l'avait juste rembarré. Pourtant ce coup de fil, il l'avait tellement espérer au cours de l'année précédente.

Juste savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Bien sûr il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. L'avait-elle seulement un jour aimé. Elle lui avait certes dit avant qu'il ne brûle dans ce maudit cratère mais il était en train de mourir alors c'était sûrement pour lui donner une once de joie avant de mourir, comme un remerciement.

Mais quand il était revenu à la vie, il s'était dit que peut-être les choses avaient pu changer. Puis en apprenant sa relation avec l'Immortel, il avait juste cessé d'y croire.

Mais bon sang fallait-il toujours que cette bonne femme lui embrouille autant l'esprit ?

Mais quelle femme ! Elle avait un trop grand pouvoir sur lui.

Et puis d'abord comment avait-elle eu son numéro ? Elle avait forcément dû être en contact avec quelqu'un de l'équipe.

Puis il se posa la bonne question : pourquoi ce besoin soudain de me parler ?

Il se releva s'assit sur le lit, tira une cigarette de son paquet bien entamé et l'alluma.

Tout en tirant de longues bouffées , il commença à marcher de long en large dans la petite pièce tout en cherchant des réponses.

Il se repassait le film de la discussion récente. Il commença à réaliser comme une intuition venu du fin fond de ces entrailles que quelque chose clochait.

Tout à coup il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait paru fragilisée. Incapable de lui tenir tête, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Elle n'en avait pas besoin se fit-il la remarque, elle avait toujours eu comme une sorte d'ascendant sur lui, et pour cause il crevait d'amour pour elle, il ne faisait qu'attendre des gestes de sa part.

Sa voix aussi, si peu sûr d'elle. Et ça ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, elle l'Elue qui avait toujours la répartie assurée.

Alors elle lui paru comme la fragile Buffy qui revenait juste du paradis. Une Buffy perdue, si mal en point.

C'est sûr cette image, qu'il comprit qu'elle était venue à lui par besoin du confident qu'il avait été. Qu'elle devait avoir de gros ennuis. Et qu'il l'avait juste envoyée balader. « Mais quel con » se traita-t-il en son sombre intérieur. Non il n'était pas con, il était juste un vampire jaloux.

Il couru jusqu'à la table de chevet, écrasa le peu qu'il restait de sa cigarette dans le cendrier et pris de toute urgence son portable.

Il regarda la liste des derniers appels, eu un demi soulagement en s'apercevant que l'appel qu'elle lui avait passé n'était pas masqué, au moins il pourrait la joindre, si bien entendu elle voulait bien décrocher.

Il rappela le numéro mais tomba instantanément sur la messagerie. Il réessaya pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème de réseau ce qui arrivait souvent avec cette foutue technologie.

Quand il fut convaincu qu'elle avait soit éteint son portable, soit qu'elle était en panne de batterie il se mit à chercher une autre solution qui ne venait pas.

Il se rassit au bord du lit, et sur ses pensées qui cherchaient des réponses il alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

Il se décida à appeler L'hyperion, peut-être avait-elle essayée de joindre ses amis, peut-être savaient-ils comment la joindre ailleurs que sur ce maudit engin qui ne lui rabâchait qu'une phrase enregistrée où elle disait qu'elle n'était pas joignable. Parce que par l'enfer ça il le savait déjà ! Sinon il ne serait pas en train de se remuer les méninges.

Quand la petite voix enjouée de Fred lui répondit, il se reconnecta à la réalité : Angel investigation...

Spike la coupa : Fred c'est Spike ! Pourrais-tu me passer Alex ou Willow ou même Dawn.

Sur le ton préoccupé de Spike elle lui répondit : Ils sont absents, partis au ciné puis boire un verre en ville, pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Spike lança alors comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les questions que la jeune fille lui posait : à tout hasard Buffy n'aurait pas essayée de joindre l'un d'entre eux ?

En même temps qu'il posait cette question, il se traita d'idiot, si elle l'avait fait elle les auraient appelé sur un de leurs portables.

Mais déjà Fred répondait : C'est bizarre que tu demandes ça, parce qu'en faite elle est arrivée tout à l'heure et quand je l'ai conduite à sa chambre je lui ai sur sa demande donné ton numéro. Je pensais qu'elle allait t'appeler.

Spike sursauta alors : Elle est à l'hôtel ?

La jeune fille lui répondit de façon positive. Alors il eu un demi-soulagement. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, il lui dis juste : Je vais rentrer dans la nuit, il faut que je lui parle on s'est un peu accroché au téléphone. Et puis de toute façon j'en ai finis avec ces démons visqueux, rien de bien compliqué. A tout à l'heure ma belle.

Elle le salua à son tour, mettant fin à la conversation.

S'il n'avait pas voulu alerter la douce Fred, il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet. Il écoutait son intuition qui s'avérait globalement assez juste.

Mais il savait également que Buffy ne s'ouvrait pas facilement, et que même lui risquait d'être mal accueillit par elle.

Mais au moins il se dit qu'il serait là pour elle, prêt à lui tendre une épaule, être à son écoute.

Il était toujours prêt à prendre tous ce qu'elle lui donnerait, aussi peu que ce soit.

Au moins elle était près de lui ,et non pas à des milliers de kilomètres, entamer une discussion serait peut-être difficile mais pas impossible. Mais que faisait-elle donc à L.A. ? Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait poussée à rentrer.

Su ces questions il écrasa sa cigarette auprès du mégot précédent. Puis pris ses affaires qu'il mit dans le coffre de sa voiture garée près de l'entrée. Il s'engouffra au plus vite au volant et démarra cette dernière au plus vite. Il savait qu'il en avait à peu près pour deux heures avant d'arriver jusqu'à l'Elue. Il avait hâte de la retrouver, de pouvoir reprendre la place qu'il avait perdue. Elle qui lui embrouillait l'esprit, elle qui faisait battre son cœur sans vie.

Willow finissait de monter les escaliers encadrée de chaque côté par Dawn et Alex. Ils venaient d'apprendre par leurs amis en bas dans le hall que Buffy était arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Un petit soulagement avait alors parcouru son corps, enfin elle allait pouvoir reprendre son rôle de meilleure amie que la distance avait perturbée. Elle ferait de son mieux pour panser les plaies psychologiques dont son amie était victime.

Autour d'elle , elle percevait la soudaine surexcitation de Dawn qui avait hâte de retrouver sa sœur, ainsi que la joie qu'Alex essayait tant bien que mal à dissimuler en faisant comme à son habitude des blagues idiotes.

Et même si ces deux savaient que la tueuse était dans une mauvaise passe morale, il ne se doutait pas de l'horreur que la jeune femme avait vécue.

Seule, elle la petite rousse toujours présente avait réussit à lui soutirer des confidences.

Des confidences qui lui avait glacé le sang, qui l'avait pétrifiée. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle allait retrouver sa meilleure amie, et elle angoissait à cette idée.

Elle ne voulait pas que Dawn et Alex soit témoin de leur premier échange qui risquait d'être douloureux. Car se parler à travers un téléphone était une chose, mais se voir allait faire devenir réalité les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en Italie.

Alors elle pris sûr elle, leur demanda de se coucher, qu'ils auraient tout le temps de profiter du retour de Buffy le lendemain, qu'après un si long voyage elle avait sûrement besoin de se reposer. Comme elle l'avait laisser entendre au petit groupe en bas.

Après avoir grogné face à cette option chacun avait regagné sa chambre , sauf la petite rousse qui se présenta devant le battant de celle de son amie.

Elle avait la nuit entière à consacrer à la jeune femme car Kennedy était partit rendre visite à ses parents quelques jours auparavant.

Elle s'avança, frappa à la porte mais n'y entendit aucune réponse, elle réessaya une seconde fois mais toujours aucun succès.

Elle devait sûrement dormir, elle en avait grand besoin, besoin de relâcher la pression se disait la jeune fille.

Alors à son tour elle entra dans sa chambre qui faisait face à celle de la tueuse, et partit se coucher pour se reposer en vue d'un lendemain qui ne serait pas des plus facile.

Dans son lit, Angel n'arrivait pas à fermé l'œil. La jeune brune à côté de lui avait essayée un peu plus tôt d'engager la conversation mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il l'avait rassuré et conseillé de dormir, en prévision d'un lendemain qui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Mais alors que le jeune femme laissait passer la respiration d'un sommeil profond, lui n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de la scène qui s'était jouée peu de temps avant.

Il ne supportait pas de savoir Buffy si proche physiquement et à la fois émotionnelle-ment si loin.

Il ne lui avait pas facilité les choses. Il s'était juste laissé guider par une jalousie sans faille.

Lui avait craché au visage des mots qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Mais la savoir dans d'autres bras que les siens le brisait intérieurement. Il s'en sentait l'unique responsable, il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas quitté, il n'aurait pas eu à subir cette jalousie maladive qui lui martelait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle avait un nouveau compagnon.

Cela ne devrait pas, lui même avait eu quelques femmes dans son lit ces dernières années pensa-t-il comme s'il avait besoin de compter les points.

Mais il avait toujours su que ce qu'il vivait, même la relation qu'il entretenait en ce moment avec Cordélia, n'était que amourettes ou relations sans lendemain.

L'amour, le vrai, c'était cette petite blonde au tempérament de feu qui en était l'entière détentrice.

Elle avait volé son cœur à l'instant où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle avait dérobé son âme lors de leur première nuit d'amour. Et l'instant même elle prenait la totalité de ces pensées.

Son amour pour elle était entièrement présent dans tout son corps. Pas une parcelle, pas une cellule ne criait pas son besoin d'elle.

Il savait que son cœur s'était déchiré quand Cordélia était apparu. Mais elle ne savait pas que s'il s'était autorisé cette relation, c'était par calmer la trop grande jalousie qu'il portait face à l'image de l'Immortel. Que de toute sa non-vie et nouvelle vie à présent, le seul espoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu avait été de pouvoir la ramener à lui dans ses bras. Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle.

Et il espérait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Demain il lui expliquerait, il lui livrerai sans détour son amour toujours intact si ce n'est que grandissant. Il savait que Cordélia aurait de la peine, mais ils avaient déjà évoqué l'ombre que Buffy projetait sur leur couple. Et ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'à la minute où elle reviendrait, leur histoire cesserait. Cordélia n'avait jamais été dupe quand au sentiment qu'Angel portait à cette dernière. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la jeune femme blonde.

Le destin avait changé, la roue avait tournée, et il allait reprendre de droit le bonheur qu'on lui avait interdit. Sinon à quoi bon sa rédemption, c'est auprès d'elle qu'il voulait la passer.

Il entendit des voix dans le couloir, c'était le scooby-gang qui rentrait. Ils les entendaient. Dawn et Alex avaientt apparemment regagné leur chambre. Il entendit Willow frapper à la porte de Buffy.

Il se dit que c'était bien, au moins elle pourrait parler, se calmer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Mais contre tout attente, la jeune fille n'avait pas obtenue de réponse et avait également rejoint son intimité.

Peut-être s'était-elle endormie ? Elle lui avait paru si fatiguée, ses traits tirées. Elle avait aussi terriblement maigri, presque squelettique. Il ne s'en faisait la remarque que maintenant.

Des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse devait la tracasser.

Quand il aurait eu avec elle l'explication tant attendu qu'il souhaitait, il serait alors tout à elle, près à l'écouter, soigner le mal qui semblait saigner son âme.

Il aurait aimer se lever et le faire dans l'instant, mais il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer ce qu'elle avait vu, qu'elle soit plus calme, qu'elle se repose.

Il devait lui aussi s'endormir en prévision de la journée qui s'annonçait et qui ne serait pas des plus agréables. Elle allait certainement le blesser dans son âme par les mots, comme pour un juste retour des choses. Et il la laisserait faire, comme pour en subir la punition se sentant fautif de la tournure qu'avait pris la rencontre de ce soir.

Quelque chose dans sa tête lui criait que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il y avait eu trop d'émotions dans la soirée pour pouvoir en démêler quoi que ce soit.

Sur ces pensées il commença à somnoler, à rêver. Il voyait une Buffy fragile, une Buffy qui pleurait. En s'approchant, elle lui passa une main sur la joue tandis qu'elle lui disait de ne pas s'en vouloir, qu' il ne savait pas. Il lui demanda d'attendre alors qu'elle s'était retournée et qu'elle s'en allait. Elle lui souffla juste qu'il était trop tard.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, un tel sursaut qu'il s'en était relevé presque assis.

Il su alors qu'elle allait mal et que ce n'était pas la discussion de ce soir qui en était la cause. Tout lui apparaissait clairement. Il comprit soudainement qu'elle était au bord d'un précipice psychologique, habitée d'un mal dont il connaissait pas la raison. Et que la dispute qu'ils avaient plus tôt n'avait fait que nettement qu'aggravée les choses.

Il se leva rapidement, enfilant ses affaires au plus vite.

La compagne qui était couchée dans son lit avait été réveillée par la brutalité de la situation.

Et déjà elle lui posait des questions. Des questions qu'il n'entendait pas, hermétique à tout sauf ses pensées. Sans lui répondre il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements en trombe. Guidé par sa prescience qu'il lui hurlait que l'instant était grave il frappa une première fois à la porte de Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4: douleur: prise de conscience

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Douleur : prise de conscience (la perte)**

Angel n'obtenait pas de réponse. Il frappa de nouveau toujours rien. Alors il commença à tambouriner sur la porte en hurlant : Buffy ouvre cette porte! Ou au moins réponds moi !

Toujours aucun son.

Alors il reprit : Dis moi de m'en aller, d'aller au diable peu importe mais dis quelque chose.

Il voulait juste entendre sa voix, pour mieux tuer l'inquiétude qui le rongeait.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Déjà au vacarme assourdissant qu'il provoquait tous étaient sortis de leur chambre. L'incompréhension se lisaient dans leurs yeux.

Alex lui lança alors : Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Laisse la tranquille, si elle ne veux pas te parler elle en a le droit.

Mais Angel restait sourd et continuait sous le regard interloqué de Dawn et Cordélia qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation qui se jouait devant elles. Angel sur l'instant leur apparaissait tel un forcené.

Angel repris son action et tenta une phrase de la dernière chance : Ouvre moi où je défonce cette porte !

Alors qu'Alex allait faire exploser sa colère qui grandissait Willow soudainement inquiète face à la tournure des événements et connaissant le mal-être intérieur qui rongeait son amie, le maintenu en arrière et s'approcha rapidement de l'ex-vampire : Angel, que se passe-t-il ?

Il vit une inquiétude si similaire à la sienne dans le regard de la sorcière qu'il lui souffla : Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut que je sois certain qu'elle va bien. Tu comprends ?

La jeune femme savait que de tout temps, il avait toujours perçu des choses chez Buffy que nul autre ne pouvait voir. Ils avaient ce lien-là que personne ne pourrait leur enlever.

Devant le geste que Willow avait eu envers lui, Alex avait soudain ressentit la gravité de la situation Il avait alors en geste protecteur poussé plus loin dans le couloir Dawn et Cordélia qui ne saisissaient toujours pas le drame qui se jouait devant elles. Elles croyaient juste percevoir un Angel ayant perdu tout contrôle, une Willow qui peut-être essayait de le résonner, et un Alex qui les protégeait de cette scène.

Dans le regard de la jeune rousse il avait compris qu'elle détenait un savoir auquel il n'avait pas accès et que son appréhension était peut-être justifiée.

Alors plus anxieux que jamais et toujours sans réponse Angel défonça brutalement la porte provoquant un vive mouvement de recule de la part de tous face à cette violence. Seul Willow à ses côtés n'avait pas bougée comme approuvant son geste.

Plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot, et puis quoi dire finalement ? Ils n'étaient plus que de vulgaires spectateurs attendant sans un geste que la pièce qui se jouait devant eux se termine.

Il entra en trombe dans la petite chambre allumée. Pas de Buffy. Juste posé sur le lit, son sac de voyage, une robe blanche et sous des chaussures des vêtements pliés. Ils les reconnu immédiatement, c'étaient ceux qu'elle portait lors de leur dispute. Son regard balayait rapidement la pièce, sur la table basse il vit une feuille pliée sous un stylo. Puis il vit la porte entrouverte de la salle-de-bain, il percevait la lumière tamisée qui s'en dégageait mais n'entendait pas un bruit. Alors il pensa « Mon amour dis-moi que tu prends juste un bain, que tu as des écouteurs sur les oreilles ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui t'aurait empêché d'entendre mes appels. Crie moi dessus pour soulager mon angoisse »

Il s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau, et la macabre scène qu'il découvrit le glaça jusqu'au sang. Devant lui gisait Buffy au fond de la baignoire rempli d'eau et de sang.

Un instant son cœur cessa de battre pour mieux repartir dans une course effrénée.

Il parlait à haute voix :Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas toi, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Il la sortit violemment à bras le corps et l'étendit sur le sol. Elle ne respirait plus et son cœur avait cessé de chanter la musique qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait tellement écouté.

Il n'était plus conscient de rien, son attention se focalisait sur la jeune femme. Il se perdait dans ses pensées: *comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu ne peux pas ! *

Il n'entendit même pas Willow ,qui avait fini par le rejoindre, pousser un cri sous l'horreur de la vision qui se tenait devant elle. Elle restait debout, interdite.

Déjà il essayait de réanimer le petit corps bleu presque gris, par alternance entre massage cardiaque et bouche-à-bouche.

Angel :Respire ! Mon amour ! Respire ! Je suis là! ouvre les yeux !

Mais rien ne se passait. Il continuait sans relâche ses mouvements au même rythme que ses pensées qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir :*regardes moi ! Haïs moi ! Déteste moi pour l'éternité mais réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie mon amour !*

Cela en devenait presque une prière.

Sous le hurlement que Willow avait poussé tous surent que l'instant était grave. Très grave. Trop grave. Face à ce son ils ressentirent tous le frisson de l'angoisse leur parcourir le corps.

Hormis Cordélia ils savaient tous que la tueuse allait mal ces temps-ci mais tout de même !. Qu'avait-elle pu tenter envers elle-même pour arracher à Willow ce cri atroce.

Toutes les suppositions qu'Alex pouvait établir lui paraissaient impossible, Buffy n'aurait jamais jamais pu commettre quelque chose contre elle-même, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était trop forte, elle était au-dessus de ça. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Déjà Dawn essaya de courir jusqu'à la porte sortie de ses gonds mais les puissant bras d'Alex la retenait fermement.

L'emprisonnant, voulant la préserver de la tragédie qui s'y déroulait, elle devenait hystérique se débattant comme un beau diable. Sur un regard et sans un mot il fit signe à Cordélia d'aller en quête d'informations.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où tout se jouait elle cru être saisit de vertige. Elle avait l'impression d'être en enfer.

Angel s'activait sur une Buffy habillée dans une nuisette rougie qui avait autrefois été blanche. Elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une poupée de chiffon. Sur chacun de ses bras une grande entaille était visible.

Willow qui se tenait dans l'encadrement paraissait éteinte, inanimée.

Contre le mur du bassin des objets personnels et une lame de rasoir couverte de sang. Alors prise de nausée face à la baignoire pleine de sang et d'eau mélangés, elle fit demi-tour en courant.

Elle arrêta sa course dans le couloir, où elle essaya comme elle pu de se raccrocher à un mur. Elle reprit son souffle, tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir sous l'horreur de la situation, et avança presque à reculons auprès d'Alex qui essuyait comme il pouvait les assauts que donnait Dawn en criant et se débattant pour quitter ses bras. Une fois la trop courte distance parcourue elle planta gravement son regard dans celui du jeune homme et avec une larme qui coulait sur sa joue elle souffla la négative avec sa tête.

Sous cette action Dawn comprit et s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant sous la douleur qui parcourait son être.

Alex sous le choc s'agenouilla et la ramena dans ses bras dans un ultime espoir de protection et pour également accusé la douleur qui parcourait son être. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie tandis que la belle jeune fille en devenir dans ses bras venait encore de perdre sa sœur.

Cordélia qui n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente lui souffla juste : n'y va pas, ne la laisse pas rentrer non plus. C'est l'enfer là-bas.

Puis s'engouffra derrière la porte derrière eux.

Angel tentait toujours de la réanimer. Alors Willow sortie de sa catatonie et lui dit simplement : Angel, c'est fini.

Sans s'arrêter il lui lança dans un ultime espoir: non, je vais réussir. Je vais la sauver.

Elle n'osait s'approcher de lui, ni même le toucher, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état et ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable. Elle lui dit simplement d'un ton grave : c'est trop tard, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Encore il protesta en déni : non je vais y arriver. Je dois la sauver.

Alors elle lui souffla l'évidence : Tu ne peux pas. Elle n'a plus une goutte de sang. Tout est dans la baignoire.

Les mots trop plein de sens et de vérité le ramena à la trop dure réalité. Dès lors il se laissa tomber sur le sol dos à la baignoire. Pris le frêle corps de celle qui avait été Buffy en travers de ses bras et se mit à pleurer en silence.

Vu d'en haut on aurait juré qu'il la berçait.

La jeune femme rousse se sentit de trop face à cette scène d'intimité. Sur l'instant elle savait qu'Angel ne laisserait personne s'approcher, ni même toucher Buffy.

Elle quitta la la pièce, traversa la chambre, jeta un regard dans le couloir où se trouvaient Dawn et Alex. Elle recevait leurs images de douleur comme des lames qui lacérait son corps qui déjà n'en pouvait plus. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'effondra à son tour à l'abri de tout regard.


	5. Chapter 5: douleur: faire face

**Douleur :**

**Chapitre5 : faire face (accablements, remords et prise en charge )**

Quand Dawn eut épuisée ses réserves de larmes et que la crise qui la traversait prit fin. Alex la prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans sa chambre à lui. Il l'allongea sur le lit.

Elle était inanimée, dans un état second. Plus aucune réactions ne filtraient de son corps hormis une faible respiration. Ses yeux fixaient un point inconnu dans le vide. Il s'allongea près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras pour réchauffer leurs cœurs malades. Aucun mots n'auraient pu s'ajuster à la situation, n'auraient pu guérir leurs âmes meurtries, tous auraient été dérisoires .

Alors il lui murmura juste, même s'il était conscient que ce n'était qu'une bien trop faible consolation : chut, je suis là, je suis là.

Cordélia s'était enfermée dans la chambre d'Angel. Avait laisser l'émotion la gagner. Elle s'était mise à pleurer car même si elle n'entretenait plus de rapport avec elle, dans le fond elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins apprécier à sa façon. Elle avait combattu à ses côtés, elle avait à cause et grâce à elle découvert un autre monde, ce monde dans lequel elle évoluait gracieusement aujourd'hui, elle lui avait ouvert les portes d'un destin qui s'était fait sien.

Elle avait cherché à comprendre comment Buffy avait pu en arriver là. Était-ce de sa faute à cause de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Angel si la jeune fille avait mis fin à ses jours ? Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Mais laquelle ?

Puis elle s'était reprise, elle avait descendu les escaliers pour rejoindre dans le hall ses amis qui était à mille lieux du drame qui s'était joué à l'étage.

Ils avaient entendu du brouhaha mais les désaccord étant fréquents dans le groupe et personne n'y avait prêté attention voulant laisser les choses se régler naturellement sans y mettre le nez.

Déconfite elle leur avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle sous leurs oreilles abasourdis, créant l'incompréhension générale. Une bombe émotionnelle avait dévasté le hall.

Personne n'avait osé monter, il était encore trop tôt. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait laisser les choses se décanter, qu'il fallait leur laisser à tous le temps d'encaisser le choc, de se reprendre avant d'entamer la funeste suite des choses.

Alors à ce moment là, ils savaient qu'il répondraient tous présents pour épauler tous ceux qui en ressentiraient le besoin. Puis le silence s'était emparé de la pièce, Sur un des canapés Wesley serrait la jeune Fred dans ses bras se rappelant de la trop grande douleur de la perte d'un être aimé. Sur un pouf adjacent Gunn avait pris Cordélia dans ces bras afin de lui insuffler du courage. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, abattu par la situation hors normes qui s'était joué dans le monde qui était le leur.

Angel tenait toujours le corps de Buffy dans ces bras. Il n'avait cessé de pleurer. Ces joues étaient inondées, ses yeux rouges. Les vêtements un pantalon de pyjama noir et t-shirt échancré blanc,qu'il portaient étaient mouillées et salis par l'eau ensanglantée et lui collaient à la peau ils les avaient trempé en sortant la jeune fille de la baignoire. Il n'en n'avait même pas conscience.

La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était ce petit corps maintenant froid et inerte contre lui. Ce corps où la vie avait fuit.

Il avait mal dans tout son être, sa poitrine était comprimée, son cœur oppressé, son âme déchirée.

Il était anéantit et n'arrivait plus à raisonner. La situation était trop irréelle pour laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule place à la raison.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis passa son index sur l'arrête de son nez qui il se disait ne se froncerait plus ses sourcils qui n'auraient plus d'expressions ses yeux qui n'exprimerait plus la colère, la déception, l'amour, qui ne s'embueraient plus de douleur ou de passion, qui refléteraient plus jamais d'étincelles ses lèvres qui ne prononceraient plus son nom, qui ne l'embrasseraient plus en retour, qui ne laisseraient plus passer la jouissance qu'il avait tant espéré pouvoir lui redonner un jour. Il lui embrassa les coupures mortelles qu'elle s'était infligée comme s'il pouvait parce geste effacée la blessure, atteindre encore une fois son âme.

Il se remit à observer son visage trop immobile.

Même dans la mort elle était belle, elle était parfaite.

Il déposa un long baiser sur son front, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Mais ce baiser avait pour lui un goût amer. L'amertume de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Perdu son amour, le bonheur qu'avec sa rédemption ils auraient pu goûter, ses joies, ses peines, son humeur si facilement changeante. Il l'avait perdu elle tout simplement.

Il se disait en son fort intérieur qu'il était l'unique responsable. Elle était venue à lui, sûrement dans l'intention de parler, de se confier et lui il s'était laisser envahir par la jalousie comme un vulgaire adolescent, sans parler de son humanité retrouvée et de sa relation avec Cordélia qui avait été exposés sans ménagement et qui avait dû l'achever intérieurement.

Il refaisait la scène dans son esprit et pensait qu'il aurait du insisté quand elle avait fermée la porte.

Que jamais il n'aurait du repartir sans une explication. Que finalement il l'avait laissé tomber.

Il était intimement convaincu que son rôle avait été plus que déterminant dans cette histoire.

Il éclata en sanglots comme s'il était pris de convulsions sous la douleur de la perte et des remords, serra Buffy encore plus fort contre lui et posa sa joue contre la sienne tout en la berçant.

Willow assise sur la moquette derrière sa porte se tenait les genoux, et se balançait pour calmer le flot de larmes qu'elle avait déversé. Si seulement Kennedy était ici. Au moins elle aurait pu momentanément mentalement s'enfuir dans la chaleur des bras de celle qu'elle aimait tant.

La douleur était encore plus profonde que la première fois. Quand Buffy s'était sacrifiée à la place de Dawn elle effectuait juste son devoir de Tueuse et de sœur.

Mais mourir ainsi impliquait pour la jeune sorcière que son amie possédait une douleur si profonde qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux besoins de celle-ci.

Elle était persuadée de ne pas avoir su être la meilleure amie qu'elle aurait dû être. Celle qui aurait pu, qui aurait dû la sauver de ses démons intérieurs.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre son retour d'Italie et son suicide ? Qu'est-ce qui avait insuffler en elle ce désir de mort ? Ou alors était-ce déjà présent en elle ? Avait-elle juste attendu d'être près des gens aimé pour juste cesser d'exister ? Était-ce prémédité ?

Trop de question auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponses.

Une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. L'Italie. Qu'importe le reste, son retour, s'il lui était arrivé autre chose ou non. C'était l'Italie le point de départ. Le point de tout.

Et plus précisément l'Immortel. Cet enfoiré qui l'avait détruite.

Une haine sans pareil affluait dans ses veines, un instant ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour le noir. Elle le sentit alors elle inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois. La colère était son ennemie, elle devait la chasser. Ne pas devenir mauvaise comme autrefois. Elle savait que chez elle la peine et la colère la faisait devenir mauvaise. Depuis la mort de Tara elle avait ça en elle et elle l'aurait toujours. Elle devait se reprendre. Trop de gens avait besoin d'elle. Ils venaient déjà de perdre Buffy ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer à ses proches un autre séisme émotionnel en se perdant, en devenant une ennemie mortelle.

Mais cette colère avait su lui insuffler du courage. Du courage pour pouvoir prendre les choses en main.

Avec le revers de son bras elle essuya ses joues. Se releva, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea dans ce qui lui apparaissait dans l'instant l'antre du diable.

Elle savait avec certitude qu'elle y trouverait Angel. Il n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser seule.

Elle le connaissait trop, elle connaissait l'amour sans limites qu'il lui portait.

Elle allait devoir le prendre avec douceur. Il était temps qu'elle s'occupe de son amie, parce qu'elle lui devait ça, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour elle.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle arriva devant la porte entrouverte de la salle-de-bain qu'elle poussa doucement.

Comme attendu elle le retrouva tenant toujours le petit corps contre lui, la berçant les yeux fermés.

Il était tellement accablé qu'il n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme entré dans la pièce.

Un instant elle se figea laissant la douleur parcourir son être sous cette scène qui la ramenait trop violemment à la dure réalité.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Sur ce geste il sursauta et leva instantanément les yeux sur la petite rousse. Ce simple geste lui disait qu'il ne rêvait pas, le cauchemar était bien réel.

Il sentit ses yeux recommencer à se remplir de larmes et comme pour les chasser il ferma les yeux, et se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Tout son visage était crispé.

La jeune femme à ses côtés ne l'avait jamais vu autant détruit, même la fois où elle était venu lui annoncer sa mort, mais ce jour là il avait pris sur lui et était rapidement monté dans ses appartements pour échapper au regards des autres.

Il prit une grande inspiration comme une dose de courage et releva les yeux sur la petite sorcière en attente de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Comme par peur de briser le silence régnant dans la pièce elle murmura : Angel je crois, enfin je pense qu'il faudrait mettre un peu d'ordre.

Ne comprenant pas la signification de ce que lui racontait la jeune femme il questionna doucement la jeune fille à son tour : de l'ordre ?

Mal à l'aise elle lui répondit : nettoyer la salle-de-bain, ranger les affaires.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes comme si elle faisait un effort surhumain et rajouta : et s'occuper d'elle. La rendre présentable, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment dire ça.

Il hocha la tête et la rassura : J'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis lui ajouta : Tu as raison, on ne peut pas laisser ça dans cet état. On ne peut pas LA laisser dans cet état.

Sur cette phrase il baissa les yeux sur ce petit corps qui avait abrité l'âme de celle qu'il aimait tant.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher mais elle était couverte de sang et il était hors de question que ceux qui l'aimait la découvre ainsi. La scène aurait été trop choquante. Eux-même n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier.

Willow le ramena de ses pensées en lui demandant : Tu te sens prêt ? Parce que j'aurai besoin d'aide,je..je ne crois avoir assez de courage pour y arriver toute seule.

Il prit les dernières réserves qu'il croyait éteintes, au fond de lui et répondit en soupirant : oui. Je vais t'aider. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire face seule.

Sans jamais lâcher le frêle corps qu'il avait dans les bras il se releva et passa la porte pour la déposer délicatement sur la place inoccupée du lit. Il le faisait tendrement comme si elle pouvait encore être blessée.

Il la regarda encore un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de son corps sans vie. Comme si il attendait un geste de sa part.

Finalement malgré la douleur assourdissante que lui criait son corps, il la délaissa à contre cœur pour le rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'attendait dans la pièce mitoyenne.

Aussitôt comme pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée elle lui proposa : Si ça te va je nettoie la baignoire et je te laisse récupérer les objets personnels qui y sont installés.

Aussitôt il lui répondit : je peux le faire Willow, le sang ne me gêne pas. Tu sais, je veux dire par rapport...

Elle le coupa : Je sais. Mais je t'assure je peux le faire.

Elle essayait juste de s'en convaincre. Elle voulait le faire pour avoir à s'activer, ne pas penser, fatiguer la colère qui pourrais s'avérer dévastatrice et qui menaçait à tout moment de revenir.

Il ne chercha à pas à comprendre et lui lança faiblement : comme tu voudras.

Il tourna la variateur et éclaira la pièce de façon plus prononcée. Ils allaient avoir besoin de lumière pour tout effacer.

Willow défit la bonde et laissa couler le sinistre mélange qui emplissait la bain, elle prit une éponge dans le meuble situé sous le lavabo ainsi qu'un produit et attendit que ce qui avait autrefois parcouru les veines de sa meilleure amie se soit dissipée pour s'atteler à sa tâche qui consistait à redonner une blancheur à cette baignoire rougis.

Pendant que la petite rousse au courage sans pareil commençait à s'activer, il défit le foulard attaché au miroir, fixa son reflet qu'il n'avait plus eut l'habitude d'avoir depuis plus de 200 ans et se fit presque peur. Il pouvait lire sa douleur sur chacun des traits de son visage. Une facette de lui qu'il n'avait pas découvert depuis sa rédemption.

Au plus vite il détourna les yeux, puis s'attela à continuer sa tâche.

Willow frottait désespérément et avec conviction l'émail blanche comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Il ne savait pas qu'elle luttait intérieurement contre son côté noir qui n'avait qu'une envie:la vengeance, et que c'était entre autre pour cette raison qu'elle déployait tant d'énergie à se vider de toute émotion.

Alors seulement il réalisa les mots de la jeune fille « les objets personnels ».

Sur le rebord se trouvait effectivement des objets.

Trop affecté par la situation ils ne les avaient pas vu. Il s'était uniquement concentré sur Buffy.

Il les prit et alla près de son corps.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et comme pour ne pas la laisser seule, il installa un par un les objets sur la table de chevet. Tout d'abord la photo qui représentait son observateur qu'il allait falloir avertir et ses amis, puis la chaîne avec le cœur en cristal, en se demandant qui cela représentait pour elle puis le zippo qu'il attribua à Spike sans pour la première fois ressentir une once de jalousie. Il réalisa qu'il allait devoir le prévenir également et que ce dernier serait lui aussi douloureusement atteint par la situation, car même ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer il savait que Spike l'aimait vraiment et qu'ils avaient eu un passé commun, un passé dont il ne faisait pas partie car il s'était éloigné d'elle.

Puis il reprit ce qu'il avait entreprit et déposa la claddagh. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ces cils noirs sous l'émotion qu'avait ravivé ce simple petit anneau.

Il lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans avant qu'il ne fasse l'amour pour la première fois et que son alter-ego démoniaque possède son corps.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était encore en possession de cet objet. Cette marque d'amour réchauffa son cœur ainsi que la trop grosse douleur qui y siégeait.

Enfin il regarda le dernier objet, la lame meurtrière qui avait déposséder la vie du corps de son tendre amour. Il regardait comme s'il la défiait. Le sang qui la parcourait avait séché.

Il se demandait, même s'il avait une petite idée, comment un si petit objet pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel carnage.

Mais il savait. Buffy avait bien fait les choses, elle les avaient même fait dans les règles de l'art.

Elle avait voulu mourir et pas appeler à l'aide ou se faire du mal, sinon elle aurait coupée à l'horizontal et non à la verticale.

Il glissa l'objet du délit dans une de ses poches de son pantalon noir qui lui servait de pyjama et essuya ses larmes.

Puis il alluma la petite lampe présente sur la table de chevet et éteignit le plafonnier afin de donner une ambiance plus douce, plus adéquate à la situation. Comme si la lumière pouvait encore la déranger.

A ce moment Willow le rejoint et lui glissa sans une expression dans la voix: J'en ai terminé avec la baignoire. Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle ?

Il passa son regard de Willow à Buffy et inversement. Il aurait dû la laisser faire mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse la toucher. C'était à lui de le faire et personne d'autre.

Il lui répondit doucement : Non, ça va aller je vais m'en occuper. Tu en as déjà assez fais. Crois moi.

Puis il lui demanda comme si la question était vitale : que vais-je lui mettre une fois terminé ?

Ils se regardèrent puis Willow lui répondit en lui désignant la robe blanche posée à côté de son amie : Elle avait l'air d'avoir déjà choisit.

Puis elle fouilla maladroitement comme si c'était une faute grave, une intrusion personnelle, dans la valise posée en bout de lit. Elle y trouva des sous-vêtements blancs qui compléteraient la tenue ainsi qu'un gel douche senteur vanille.

Elle partit déposer le tout dans « l'antre du diable » puis revint dans la chambre et lança au cas-où à l'ex-vampire : je vais rester ici, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appel moi.

Il acquiesça silencieusement d'un hochement de tête et repris le petit corps dans ses bras.

Arrivé dans la salle-d'eau il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la baignoire qui avait détenu les derniers instants de vie de celle qu'il tenait contre lui. Elle était d'un blanc éclatant, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Willow avait fait du bon boulot au vu de la situation. Elle avait même donnée un coup sur le sol. Jamais on n'aurait pu deviner l'horreur qui s'y était jouée.

Il s'engouffra dans le coin douche et fit couler l'eau. Il avait caler la jeune femme contre un mur laissant tout son poids reposer sur l'un de ses bras. Avec son autre main il fit doucement glisser la petite nuisette rougie au sol bientôt elle fut rejoint par ses sous-vêtements.

En temps normal il n'aurait pas su maîtriser le désir qu'il avait toujours eut pour elle et chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait touché aurait eut vite fait d'allumer son désir d'homme.

Mais à cet instant présent la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Bien au contraire. Pouvoir enfin toucher son corps il en avait rêver pendant des années mais il venait d'acquérir ce droit pour lui donner une douche mortuaire. Cela n'avait rien d'un rêve.

Il s'appliqua à la savonner pour ôter toute trace de sang en frottant aussi doucement qu'il pouvait comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer ou de lui faire mal.

Des gouttes perlait sur ces joues et ce n'était pas dû à l'eau de la douche. S'occuper d'elle de cette façon était en train de lui déchirer les entrailles, il s'était remis à pleurer.

Il avait l'impression que le monde avait arrêté de tourner, s'était assombrit et que plus jamais le soleil ne pointerait son nez.

Dans un sens il savait qu'il avait raison, le soleil de sa vie était dans ses bras, et plus jamais elle ne brillerait.

Ayant terminé ce qu'il avait entreprit, il s'activa à la sécher en douceur avec une serviette que Willow avait sortit du petit meuble sous le lavabo. Elle était si squelettique, chaque os apparaissait sous sa peau, il se demanda comment elle avait pu en arriver là, elle qui avait toujours été si pleine de vie.

Puis il l'habilla en étant attentif au moindre geste. Il eut quelque difficulté, se servir d'une seule main n'aidait vraiment pas, mais il voulait le faire seul, il se refusait de demander l'aide de Willow.

Il la voulait pour lui seul encore une fois, une dernière fois.

Une fois prête il la ramena de nouveaux dans ses bras et retourna dans la chambre afin de la déposer sur le lit. Alors qu'il effectuait ce geste il y découvrit une Willow submergée de douleur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une fois Buffy déposée, il s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme rousse et la prit dans ses bras voulant lui donner le peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait

Alors les seuls mots qu'il pu lui dire furent : je sais. Je ne connais que trop bien la douleur que tu ressens.

Elle brisa un sanglot et lui dit à son tour : Elle a laissée une lettre...il y a un mot pour chaque personne ayant compté dans sa vie...

Elle brisa de nouveau un autre sanglot.

La lettre il l'avait aperçu peu avant de la découvrir, mais après les derniers événements il l'avait tout simplement effacé de son esprit.

La jeune femme s'était écartée de ses bras et lui tendait le bout de papier.

Il la regarda et lui souffla : je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prêt à la lire. Laisse moi du temps.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Reposa la feuille sur la table basse avant de lancer : je la pose là, quand tu te sentiras prêt...tu m'as compris. Je vais me poser, je ne tiens plus.

Angel : C'est bon Willow, ne te justifie pas. Tu as fait plus que ta part.

Elle essuya ses joues inondées et simula une grimace quelle voulait faire passer pour un bref sourire et retourna à sa chambre.

Il fit un bref aller-retour le plus rapidement possible dans ses appartements juste pour mettre des vêtements sec puis retourna dans la petite chambre.

Angel fixa la lettre un instant puis détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Ce qu'elle pouvait contenir lui faisait peur. Il se détourna comme pour éviter la tentation, pris la valise et la déposa près du placard murale. Sur la valise il déposa le tas de vêtement qu'elle avait placée sur le lit.

Il éteignit la petite lampe de chevet s'allongea près d'elle, l'enserra dans ses bras et laissa couler sur ses joues la douleur de la perte dont il était victime.


	6. Chapter6:Apprendre à partager sa peine

**Chapitre 6 : **

**douleur :Apprendre à Partager (sa peine)**

Spike avait conduit pendant près de 2 heures sans s'arrêter. Il voulait juste arriver au plus vite.

Il était inquiet et heureux à la fois.

Heureux d'enfin pouvoir la revoir, lui parler après tout ce temps, mais inquiet de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Elle n'allait pas bien il le sentait, et l'avoir rejeté n'avait certainement pas arrangé son humeur déjà vacillante.

Il s'en voulait de se sentir joyeux de la retrouver alors qu'elle allait certainement mal. Mais maintenant il allait pouvoir l'aider à traverser cette mauvaise passe dont il ignorait la cause.

Il serait patient, attentif, juste présent. Il serait là pour elle comme par le passé, réchauffant son âme fragilisée avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et peu importait que les sentiments ne soient pas réciproque. Juste l'aider à porter le poids douloureux qui semblait l'accabler.

C'est sûr ces pensées qu'il arriva enfin à destination.

Il gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'Hyperion. En sortit rapidement et sans prendre ses affaires

s'engouffra par les portes d'entrées qui débouchait sur le hall où se trouvaient Cordélia, Gunn, Fred et Wesley qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils s'y étaient installés.

.

De par le silence trop pesant, immédiatement il ressentit le malaise qui régnait dans la trop grande pièce. Tous levèrent un regard à son encontre n'osant bouger ou parler, seul Fred brisa un sanglot à sa vu.

Alors inquiet il questionna vivement : Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Cordélia se leva, s'approcha sans un bruit, le regarda dans les yeux, laissa échapper une larme et lui murmura : C'est Buffy.

Déjà au son de ce prénom tous ses sens s'alarmèrent et il demanda : Quoi Buffy ?

Cordélia connaissant les sentiments que le vampire avait pour la défunte jeune femme, savait qu'elle allait lui briser le cœur en lui annonçant la nouvelle. Elle savait que la phrase qu'elle lancerait redéfinirait d'une manière sombre l'avenir du vampire blond.

Elle ne pu que laisser ses yeux inonder son visage, et lui répondit dans un brisement de voix : Elle s'est suicidée.

Elle baissa vivement les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas lire la douleur que cette phrase déclenchait en lui et qui faisait écho à la sienne. Elle revoyait encore les affreuses images de la macabre découverte.

Sur ces mots il se figea, comme si la phrase n'avait aucun sens, qu'il avait mal compris.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Ils délaissa les autres sans un regard et couru au plus vite à travers les escaliers pour atteindre le second étage, le seul étage où les chambres avaient été restaurées. Elle ne pouvait être qu'ici.

Il avait dû mal entendre c'était certain, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça, pas elle, il devait obligatoirement avoir mal compris. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Il devait s'en assurer.

Un instant il eu l'improbable espoir de la trouver peut-être mal point, peut-être blessée mais vivante.

Elle ne pouvait être que vivante. Cordélia ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle devait avoir perdu la tête.

Et le suicide, non, définitivement non, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle n'avait pas pu reprendre sa vie, elle était trop forte pour ça. Peut-être une tentative et encore même cette idée semblait folle.

Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle se soit éteinte, l'avoir à nouveau perdu et sans avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne serait-ce encore une fois.

Il arriva au deuxième étage et en voyant une porte sortie de ses gonds il su indubitablement que c'est à cet endroit que tout se jouait.

Il n'était pas encore rentré mais déjà il voyait que la chambre était sombre. Pas un brin de lumière ne filtrait.

Il entra et découvrit Angel enlaçant la jeune femme.

Aussitôt sous l'effet des multiples émotions qui le submergeaient il entra dans une colère noir : Mais bon sang,qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Un instant comme dans un dernier espoir il avait cru percevoir l'image d'un Angel qui peut-être essayait de s'occuper d'une Buffy qui aurait tenté de se faire du mal. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'autre chose. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Angel qui détenait déjà le cœur de la belle lui souffle sa place de confident.

Sous l'interpellation, Angel s'était relevé et avançait prudemment tout en restant à distance raisonnable devant un Spike hors de contrôle. Il savait que l'instant qui allait se joué allait s'avérer plus que douloureux pour tout les deux.

Et même si Spike avait autrefois été un ennemi, dernièrement il étaient devenu plus ou moins proches. Mais surtout il connaissait les sentiments que ressentait le vampire pour la jeune blonde étendue sur le lit. L'annonce tragique devait se dérouler en douceur.

Alors il expliqua avec délicatesse au vampire décoloré comme pour ne pas le brusquer face à l'atroce réalité : Spike, elle nous a quitté. Elle a mit fin à ses jours.

Spike ne voulait pas le croire. Que Cordélia soit subitement devenu folle aurait pu passer, mais qu'Angel lui tienne le même genre de propos était inconcevable.

Il ne pu juste lui dire en secouant la tête: tu délires. Tu te trompes.

Déjà il courait près de la belle qui semblait endormie. Il devait y avoir un terrible malentendu. L'angoisse et la douleur le submergeait complètement. Il perdait la raison, ses pensées devenaient incohérentes. Elle était juste là sur le lit, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle ne pouvait pas être à la fois si proche et si loin de lui. C'était juste impensable.

Alors il la prit par les épaules et la secoua pour tenter de la tirer de son sommeil éternel : Amour, réveille toi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'en supplie. Ouvres les yeux.

Angel regardait la scène, son cœur se déchirant une nouvelle fois, si cela était encore possible.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien le déni et la douleur de Spike.

Il ne faisait aucun geste à son encontre, il savait que le vampire blond avait besoin d'accepter la réalité comme lui l'avait fait. Mais il ne supportait pas de le voir la toucher comme ça. Personne ne devait la toucher.

Il alluma la petite lampe de chevet comme pour éclairer Spike de la vérité.

Il lui glissa doucement : Spike je sais que tu te refuses la réalité. Mais regarde la. Elle n'est plus parmi nous.

En voyant le corps inerte et si pâle, en découvrant les affreuses scarifications, brusquement il fut saisit par l'horrible réalité et resta impassible. Puis se laissa une nouvelle fois contrôler par la haine qui remontait en lui.

Il lui fallait un responsable. Quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa douleur qui était en train de le rendre fou.

Il saisit alors violemment Angel au cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

Angel complètement épuisé se laissa faire, si le vampire voulait lui faire mal ou même le tuer il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ce serait même une bénédiction. Pouvoir la rejoindre.

Déjà Spike le questionnait: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Toujours maintenu par Spike il lui répondit: Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les causes exactes mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle allait très mal quand elle arrivée.

Toujours hors-de lui il se mit à accuser Angel pour les fautes dont il s'accablait lui-même : Comment as-tu pu l'a laissé faire ça ? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il fallait l'aider, la consoler ? Tu l'as juste laisser seule face à la douleur qui la rongeait ?

Angel le fixait dans les yeux le laissant le désigner comme le seul coupable, se sentant déjà lui-même responsable, habité de culpabilité face à la situation. Il laissa juste échapper : Lorsqu'elle est venue me voir on s'est disputé et elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Je voulais lui laisser du temps et de l'espace mais elle m'en a privé...

Le vampire décoloré avait blêmi, il relâchait déjà son étreinte et ne disait plus un mot.

La phrase prononcée venait de lui ramener la vision de la conversation qu'il avait entretenu avec elle. Pour lui aussi les choses s'étaient mal déroulées, il lui avait juste fermé la porte d'un soutient qu'elle était probablement venue chercher. Juste guidé par une jalousie maladive.

Sous l'évidence de sa mort, sous le poids des remords il laissa glisser une larme, la toute première depuis la violente annonce. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Il sentait son âme se briser, l'âme qu'il avait eu par elle, qu'il avait été cherché grâce à elle, juste pour elle.

Il jeta un regard vers son corps faisant naître d'autres larmes à ses yeux et se brisa, tombant à genoux le visage dans les mains, face à la douleur qui l'habitait.

Angel compatissant lui posa une main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort, c'est le seul geste qu'il pouvait lui accorder à cet instant lui même étant trop bouleversé.

A contre-coeur, à contre-corps il laissa passer une phrase qu'il aurait cru impensable: Prends ton temps. Reste seul avec elle un moment. Je vais aller voir Willow un instant, il faut qu'on discute de certaines choses. Veille sur Buffy, ne la laisse pas seule. S'il-te plaît.

Cela en était presque une supplication.

Spike releva la tête, les joues baignées de larmes, les yeux mêlés de douleur et de gratitude et lui souffla dans une demi-voix : Tu peux compter sur moi.

Il rajouta un « merci » plein de reconnaissance, il ne savait que trop bien qu'Angel avait dû énormément prendre sûr lui pour le laisser avec elle.

L'ex-vampire s'en alla dans le couloir et cogna contre la petite porte qui faisait face à celle quittée une seconde auparavant. Le battant s'ouvrit sur la petite rousse aux yeux rougis.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour elle d'aborder certains sujets mais il avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas penser à ce petit corps sans vie qu'il venait de laisser, qu'il avait l'impression d'abandonner une fois de plus.

Pour ne pas penser à Spike qui peut-être était déjà en train de la toucher.

Jalousement il ne la voulait rien qu'à lui, pouvoir l'entourer de ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser s'en aller.

Mais il était néanmoins conscient que d'autres que lui avaient de la peine et qu'il allait devoir s'effacer à certains moment, comme à cet instant.

Personne ne saurait le courage qu'il lui fallait pour prendre cette juste décision.

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit qu'un retour dans le présent en sentant le regard insistant de Willow qui paraissait en attente d'un mot de sa part.

Il lui demanda mal-à-l'aise comme par peur de la déranger : on peut parler ?

D'un hochement de tête elle acquiesça. Elle s'écarta comme pour une invitation à entrer dans la pièce, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Quand la porte fut refermée et qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri de toute écoute potentielle, Angel déclara : Il faudrait que l'on se réunisse, que l'on décide de ce que l'on va faire. Tout le monde doit être présent, personne ne doit se sentir exclu. On partage tous la même peine. Prenons les décisions ensemble.

La jeune rousse trouvait ce discours très juste, comment pouvait-il même dans la peine la plus intense, savoir réagir avec sens ? Il avait beau avoir plus de 200 ans, ça n'expliquait pas toute sa sagesse. « C'est Angel ! » Lui avait un jour dit sa meilleure amie comme si ce nom suffisait à lui-même pour donner toute explication. A cette image elle sourit intérieurement. Un sourire douloureux, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il en soit autrement. Que penser à Buffy ne la fasse pas frissonner, ne fasse pas hurler son cœur de chagrin.

Elle se reprit à ses souvenirs et répondit: c'est une bonne idée. Chacun pourra exprimer ses opinions et se sentira inclus dans les décisions finales.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot de plus, dans leurs yeux on pouvait lire le respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Angel se disait que malgré sa frêle apparence il serait toujours étonnée de la force de caractère de la jeune sorcière.

Avec une lueur de douleur dans les yeux, elle ajouta : J'ai prévenu Giles. Il prend le premier avion. Il est comme nous tous :désemparé.

Giles, comment avait-il pu oublier de le prévenir ? Il se sentait fautif, il n'avait penser qu'a son besoin, celui d'être avec elle, ne plus la lâcher.

Il réalisait soudain qu'il avait occulté le reste. Il s'était replié sur sa souffrance en oubliant celle des autres. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir la douleur de sa perte, il se sentait égoïste rajoutant un poids de plus à sa culpabilité.

Un angoissant frisson le parcouru, il réalisa tout à coup toutes les choses qui lui avaient échappées : Oh mon dieu, Dawn...Dawn, est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? Et Alex...

Il n'arrivait plus à parler sous le poids de l'émotion, il se haïssait de ne pas avoir penser plus tôt à eux. Il s'était enfermé dans sa certitude, croyant que sachant lui-même la mort de son unique amour, l'univers entier ne pouvait pas ne pas en avoir eu connaissance.

Mais déjà la jeune femme lui répondait: Après que tu ais tenté de réanimer Buffy je les ai aperçu dans le couloir. Ils sont au courant, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus. Cela doit être Cordélia qui les a prévenu.

Angel ne comprenait pas comment la jeune femme brune pouvait avoir connaissance de la situation et demanda : Cordélia ? Comment a-t-elle su ?

Willow lui expliqua, comprenant bien que dans la situation qui s'était jouée il avait occulté tout ce qui n'était pas Buffy : Tu n'a pas du la voire mais à ce moment là elle est venue. Moi-même je n'ai pas pu lui parler, j'étais encore sous le choc. Puis je l'ai vu repartir.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller voir comment allait Cordélia, mais il n'osait pas craignant la réaction de celle qui officiellement était sa compagne. La situation était trop ambiguë. Il ne se sentait pas près à l'accueillir contre lui, seul Buffy avait sa place contre son cœur. La trop violente mort de celle qu'il aimait tant venait de mettre un point final à la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune brune.

Comment toucher, embrasser ou faire l'amour encore une fois à une autre femme quand on sait que l'on a perdu l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur ?

Il en était pleinement conscient et il ne savait pas comment gérer la rupture.

Sachant que Spike avait probablement encore besoin de temps il proposa: Je crois qu'on devrait peut-être rejoindre Dawn et Alex.

Elle acquiesça la proposition.

Ils savaient tous deux parfaitement qu'Alex avait dû prendre soin de Dawn. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé seul aux portes du désespoir et de la douleur.

Willow s'en voulait de les avoir délaissés mais elle avait eu besoin de gérer sa douleur seule, pour mieux se ressaisir et pouvoir épauler les gens qu'elle aimait.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus, et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Dawn.

Willow poussa doucement la porte mais la chambre était éteinte et vide.

Alors elle passa à la chambre juste à côté, celle d'Alex. Elle frappa doucement et sans attendre de réponse entra timidement suivit de près par Angel.

Alors elle les trouva, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, Alex étreignant Dawn de façon protecteur.

Mais déjà à leur entrer il se leva et prit la jeune rousse dans ses bras.

Ils se serrèrent fort, si fort , presque à en suffoquer, comme pour mieux étouffer leur peine mutuelle.

Angel ne bougeait pas, ne sachant quel réaction avoir, comme s'il se sentait de trop.

Mais Dawn se jeta contre lui à la recherche de réconfort, pleine d'incompréhensions.

Alors entre les bras de l'ex-vampire elle pleura: Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis moi que Cordélia s'est trompée. Dis moi qu'elle est en vie.

L'instant était trop douloureux, il la serra plus fort et lui répondit avec un sanglot dans la voix : Je suis désolé Dawn.

Il n'était pas capable d'en dire plus. A ce moment il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver le petit corps qu'il avait délaisser. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à faire face à sa propre douleur, comment consoler quelqu'un d'autre ?

Dawn éclata en sanglots contre sa chemise, alors il essaya comme il pu de la calmer, cette vison le bouleversant trop. De la même façon que l'on calmerait une enfant, il caressait avec tendresse la longue chevelure brune de la jeune fille.

Au fond elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, pas encore une femme, seulement une jeune fille en devenir.

Et elle venait de perdre celle qui représentait sa famille.

Willow se retira des bras d'Alex et cassa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce : J'ai prévenu Giles, quand il arrivera on se réunira pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

Elle ajouta : Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez, du moins que vous essayiez, une longue journée nous attend demain. Essayez de récupérer des forces, on en aura tous besoin.

Le jeune homme approuva : Willow a raison. Je m'occupe de Dawn.

Dawn se retira des grands bras qui l'entouraient et demanda à Angel : Je peux aller la voire ?

Tous s'étaient crispés sous cette question, craignant que cela soit bien trop précipité.

La jeune sorcière formula une réponse au grand soulagement des deux hommes présent : Dawnie, je crois que c'est encore trop tôt. Repose toi , demain tu pourras passer du temps auprès d'elle. Je te fais la promesse que personne ne t'en empêchera .

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle souhaitait et elle en voulait presque à la jeune femme de décider ce qui était bien ou non pour elle, mais elle voyait bien que les deux hommes présents se rangeaient à ses côtés. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour les combattre, alors elle capitula.

Elle baissa la tête et dans un demi-murmure elle répondit à contre-coeur : d'accord.

Tous furent momentanément soulagés à cette réponse, ils ne se sentaient pas le courage d'argumenter pendant des heures avec ce petit bout de femme.

Alex prit tendrement la main de Dawn afin de la ramener jusqu'au lit afin qu'elle se repose un temps soit peu pour pouvoir affronter le lendemain qui de toute évidence serait plus que difficile.

Dans ce même laps de temps Angel et Willow sortirent de la chambre à pas feutrés.

Une fois dans le couloir et la porte fermée, la jeune rousse laissa échappée : C'est si dure. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

L'ex-vampire la prit par les épaules, fixa son regard dans le sien et lui lança : Willow, la douleur que tu ressens, je ne la connais que trop bien . Il est normal que tu ais une peine profonde, des doutes et le sentiment que tu ne tiendras pas le choc. Et même si je n'ai jamais douté de toi, j'ai vu ce soir en toi plus de courage que dans n'importe quel autre être humain vivant sur cette terre. Alors ne doute pas un instant quand je te dis que tu y arriveras. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Si nous ne tenons pas la distance, qui aideras les autres ?

Le regard plein de larmes prêtes à s'écouler librement elle lui répondit : Mais si je craque ?

Déjà Angel la rassurait : Mais tu en as le droit Willow. Personne ne te demande d'être dure et froide. La douleur de sa perte nous saisit tous, pourquoi vouloir brider ton chagrin ? Nous devons apprendre à partager notre peine avec les autres.

Elle lui fit un demi sourire et lui lança presque ironiquement : Parce que tu partages ta douleur toi ?

Il savait que les mots de la jeune sorcière n'étaient que trop vraies, il ajouta simplement presque pour lui-même : Il va bien falloir.

Même si cette idée lui broyait le cœur.

Il se savait possessif, il ne la voulait rien qu'à lui, près de lui pour juste pouvoir lui déverser son chagrin.

Willow le sortit de ses pensées en disant : Je craquerais. Plus tard. Pour le moment je vais aller en bas voir les autres. Je ne sais pas si ils sont au courant.

Angel lui demanda : Tu as besoin de moi ? C'est peut-être à moi de le faire ? Je ne sais plus.

Willow connaissant trop bien l'ex-vampire et sachant qu'il voulait sûrement rester auprès de Buffy lui répondit : Non, c'est bon je m'en occupe. Va te reposer.

Puis elle lui souffla : Prends soin d'elle.

Décidément la jeune femme ne le connaissait que trop bien. En retour il lui murmura un « merci ».

Et s'en alla en direction de la chambre maudite, tandis que la jeune rousse commençait à descendre péniblement les escaliers.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle sut de manière évidente que plus personne dans cet hôtel n'était pas au courant de la mort de Buffy. Entre le silence pesant et les yeux rougis, il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Dans un sens c'était préférable, se dit-elle, au moins elle n'aurait pas à faire la tragique annonce elle-même. Car au fond elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait eu le courage nécessaire.

Devant elle se tenait un tableau plein de tendresse.

Fred était allongée la tête sur les genoux de Wesley, tandis qu'il lui caressait ses longs cheveux avec douceur. Quand à Cordélia, elle avait la tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de Gunn qui en retour l'entourait de ses bras.

Tous se relevèrent à son arrivée et avant même que quelqu'un puisse prononcer un mot elle se mit à parler pour éviter des condoléances qui lui seraient pénibles : Vous êtes tous là, c'est bien. Giles arrive demain sûrement dans l'après-midi. A ce moment là on se réunira et on discutera de la marche à suivre. En attendant le mieux à faire est d'aller se reposer. La journée qui arrive risque d'être longue et pénible.

Tous acquiescèrent sous le bon sens de Willow. Wesley quitta l'hôtel avec à ses bras la jeune Fred afin de rentrer chez lui, tandis que Gunn montait déjà dans sa chambre en évitant soigneusement des yeux la pièce où le drame s'était déroulé.

Seul restait Cordélia. Une fois les deux jeunes femmes seules, la brune demanda : Et Angel ?

Willow ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait passer sa soirée à veiller Buffy, et que la jeune femme qui était officiellement sa compagne n'y avait pas sa place.

L'avait-elle seulement eu un jour ?

La jeune rousse articula avec difficulté : Cordélia...

Mais la brune la coupa : Je sais, du moins je me doute qu'il doit être avec elle. Je ne lui en veux absolument pas. Ce n'est pas ça que je demandais. Je voulais juste savoir s'il avait besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui.

Willow rétorqua : Peut-être par la suite, mais pour le moment il a juste besoin d'accepter les choses seul.

Alors la grande brune monta à son tour chercher du réconfort auprès de l'amitié de Gunn pendant que le petite rousse regagnait son lit pour mieux laisser éclater les larmes de la douleur qui la tenaillait.

Angel passa l'encadrement de la porte et se stoppa sur l'image qui se tenait devant lui. Décidément il n'avait jamais compris l'amour que Spike portait à Buffy. Il le savait amoureux mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'autant de sentiments et de tendresses, même avec sa nouvelle âme.

Spike était assit près d'elle et tenait sa main entre les siennes, y déposant quelques baisers et lui murmurants quelques mots. Comme s'il essayait de la rassurer ou de l'accompagner dans le voyage qu'elle avait entreprit seule.

Angel ne percevait pas les mots, comme s'il avait jugé indélicat d'écouter une conversation qui ne le concernait pas et puis de toute façon il était bien trop absorbé par ses propre pensées.

Le vampire blond ressentit une présence et se retourna face à son acolyte. Il se sentait coupable comme prit en faute. Et à la fois il se disait que ça ne devrait pas, lui aussi avait vécu de belles choses avec elle, il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il était également en droit de la pleurer et de se tenir à ses côtés pour la choyer.

Mais il connaissait également l'amour si intense qu'Angel portait à la jeune blonde, un amour passionnel presque possessif, et il ne voulait pas déclencher des hostilités futiles en cet instant.

Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle méritait le repos et le respect.

Alors il se leva pour mettre face à l'ex-vampire, pris sur lui comme jamais et coupa le silence : Je te la laisse. Je m'efface mais promets moi de me laisser retourner auprès d'elle plus tard. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'elle.

Angel lui répondit par l'affirmatif et en ce moment précis eut pour le vampire blond plus de respect qu'il ne lui aurait été imaginé ou ne serait-ce pensé un jour. Il avait eut peur que les choses s'enveniment, qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre son besoin d'être avec elle, qu'il finissent par se battre pour une jalousie trop évidente.

A croire que son âme lui avait apporté la sagesse.

Puis Spike le tira une nouvelle fois de ses pensées en lui demandant : Tu n'aurais pas un autre endroit où l'allongée ? Je trouve cet endroit impersonnel, surtout avec cette porte sortit de ses gonds. Tout le monde peut entrevoir ce qu'il se passe ici. Elle mérite plus d'intimité. De plus certains ne sont peut-être pas prêt à voir son corps.

Le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé s'était étranglé dans sa gorge. Devoir dire d'elle qu'elle n'était plus qu'un corps, encore une fois. C'était juste trop dur.

Comme pour le laisser se reprendre, sachant bien que le vampire blond n'était pas prêt à partager sa peine et encore moins avec lui, Angel répondit aussitôt à sa question : Peut-être ma chambre si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

Il avait tout à coup peur que Spike refuse dans un dernier élan de jalousie mais déjà le vampire acquiesçait à sa demande. Alors il lui dit simplement : J'ai juste deux-trois choses à régler et je viendrais la chercher.

Angel partit aussitôt en direction de ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il changea en toute hâte les draps du lit. Les choses étaient plus qu'évidentes pour lui, il était hors de question d'allonger le frêle corps sans vie de sa bien aimée sur les draps où il avait couché la jeune brune nommée Cordélia. Même en vie, il ne lui aurait jamais fait cet affront.

Une fois ce qu'il avait entreprit terminé il se dirigea à nouveau vers la petite chambre afin d'aller la chercher.

Angel venait de partir le laissant une dernière fois avec l'Elue. Spike savait que ce moment serait trop court et déjà il angoissait à l'idée du retour de l'ex-vampire. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, pour pouvoir encore et encore rester auprès d'elle. Mais cette nuit il ne protesterait pas.

De un parce qu'Angel restait malgré tout comme l'image d'un patron et de deux parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de se quereller avec l'homme brun. Ils avaient la même peine, autant se respecter mutuellement, elle le méritait amplement.

Ses pensées furent stoppées par l'arrivée de l'ex-vampire : Tout est prêt. Je peux l'emmener ?

Spike savait bien qu'il ne lui avait posé la question que par politesse, mais c'était tout de même agréable d'entendre qu'il lui demandait son avis.

Et malgré le fait que tout son être, toute son âme criaient le refus il laissa passer entre ses lèvres : Je t-en pris.

Angel s'approcha du trop grand lit, qui la faisait paraître minuscule, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et alla rejoindre ses appartements.

Il la déposa tendrement et dans l'obscurité ambiante de la pièce s'allongea enfin près d'elle.

Enfin il avait l'impression de retrouver sa place. Il le savait, depuis toujours sa place était auprès d'elle, sauf que maintenant il était trop tard.

Il détailla des yeux encore une fois son trop paisible visage puis l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras.

Il voulait lui insuffler un peu de sa chaleur, réchauffer son corps, son cœur même s'il était conscient que c'était impossible.

Il laissa alors vagabonder ses pensées au future sombre, aux rêves perdues et ce destin qu'il haïssait tellement fort.

Une fois que la pièce fut déserte, et que le trop grand vide s'empara de lui, Spike ne put se résoudre à quitter la chambre.

Ses yeux se posèrent par mégarde sur la valise de la jeune fille où des vêtements étaient posées dessus. Il détourna aussitôt le regard. La douleur qui ne s'était jamais tut revenait en force.

Mais aussitôt son regard bleu croisa la petite table de chevet, cette petite table qui contenait les effets personnels de la jeune femme.

Jusqu'à présent il ne les avait pas vu, trop absorbé par le petit corps sans vie.

Immédiatement il reconnut son zippo. Décidément même morte elle continuait de le surprendre.

Mais cette belle surprise prouvant un quelconque attachement à son égard, le consuma de l'intérieur.

Alors il prit un des vêtements appartenant à la jeune fille vu plus tôt sur la valise.

Se coucha sur le lit et en serrant aussi fort qu'il put comme pour se rattacher à elle, le petit tissus pourpre parsemé de perles qu'il tenait près de son visage, laissa les larmes rejoindre ses yeux puis ses joues. Pour pleurer à l'unisson avec son cœur pourtant sans vie.


	7. Chapter 7: révélations et décisions

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Douleur : Révélations et décisions**

Fred et Wesley arrivèrent en début de matinée an ayant apportés avec eux quelques victuailles pour ceux qui auraient faims. Ils estimaient que c'étaient le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour commencer le dur travaille de soutient.

Ils installèrent le tout sur le comptoir du hall, et dans le silence ambiant se mirent à classer de vieux dossiers qui traînaient depuis déjà trop longtemps afin de s'occuper en attendant que la douloureuse journée qui s'annonçait ne commence.

Il était presque 10h quand ils furent rejoint par Gunn et Cordélia.

Ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire, ne sachant quoi prononcer. Puis l'ex-observateur coupa le silence: Comment ça se passe en haut ?

Cordélia lui répondit : à vrai dire Gunn et moi n'avons croisé personne. Ni hier soir, ni ce matin. Cette nuit j'ai bien cru percevoir des sanglots mais je ne pourrais te dire de qui qui ils venaient.

Fred lança la question gênante : Tu n'es pas allée voir Angel ?

La grande brune poussa un soupir et clarifia la situation : Je n'es pas voulu le déranger, je voulais lui laisser du temps. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je pense que notre histoire vient de se terminer.

Devant l'incompréhension des trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle, elle ajouta : Je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, mais ce qu'il a toujours ressentit pour Buffy allait bien au-delà. Je l'ai toujours su, et Angel savait que j'en était consciente. Et avec sa mort, il n'y a pas de place pour la romance. Mais je serais là pour lui, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Même s'il le savait, Wesley se disait que c'était dans ce genre d'instant qu'il s'apercevait combien les années et la vie avaient changées Cordélia. Elle était loin de l'image de celle qu'il avait rencontré plus de six ans auparavant. Elle savait maintenant voir avec son cœur.

Ce ne fut que l'arrivée de Dawn et Alex qui le sortit de ses pensées. Gunn prit instinctivement la jeune femme en devenir, aux yeux rougies dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Lui aussi savait ce qu'était de perdre une sœur, il avait dû quelques années auparavant tuer la sienne, Alana, qui avait été transformée en vampire. Il ressentait ce besoin incontrôlable de protéger Dawn comme il avait du le faire pendant des années pour sa propre sœur.

Pendant ce temps Alex et les autres ne se firent que des hochements de tête respectueux, tous ayant trop peur de briser le silence, ne sachant que dire.

C'est finalement Fred qui brisa le silence : Si jamais vous avez faim, il y a tous ce qu'il faut sur le comptoir.

Alex prononça : merci, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir avaler quelque chose.

Puis il ajouta : Quelqu'un a vu Willow ?

Cordélia lui répondit seulement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

Alors une longue et pénible attente de nouvelles informations venant de Willow ou d'Angel, commença.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux Willow crut un court instant que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, mais la sombre réalité reprit trop vite ses droits. Elle soupira et quitta au plus vite son lit pour se préparer, sachant que ses pensées ne la laisserait pas en paix. Elle voulait fuir sa propre douleur, fuir sa colère sourde qui grognait en elle et « heureusement » pour elle, il y avait tant de choses à faire.

Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea dans la chambre de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie, mais à son grand étonnement, elle découvrit Spike allongé sur le lit.

A son entrée dans la pièce il se leva hâtivement comme s'il était prit en faute.

Ils se faisaient face sans rien dire, sans rien faire. A son grand étonnement la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Pas besoin de dire autre chose, leur peine mutuelle les liais.

Elle brisa le silence : où est-elle ?

Il lui expliqua : Je trouvais que l'endroit, avec cette porte ouverte était indécent. Du coup Angel l'a transporté dans ses appartements.

Elle eut un hochement de tête positif : Vous avez bien fait.

Elle ajouta : Je vais aller voir Angel.

Ce à quoi le vampire blond répondit : Je crois que je vais descendre.

Il rajouta en pensé pour lui-même : De toute façon qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

La jeune rousse quitta la chambre, et à peine une minute plus tard il fit de même, comme pour échapper à cette chambre dont toute vie avait fuit..

Quand elle frappa aux appartements d'Angel et qu'elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle se décida à entrer. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles.

Elle passa la porte vitrée de la chambre, et le trouva endormit près de Buffy.

Tant d'amour, tant de douleur, tant de gâchis, tout cela était palpable emplissant toute la pièce et filtrant malgré la pénombre.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et posa délicatement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, une main sur Angel.

A ce simple contact il se réveilla prenant à nouveau pied dans la réalité. Il se mit à bafouiller des excuses comme gêné qu'elle assiste a cette scène : Je suis désolé...Je voulais juste...tu comprends...

La jeune femme le stoppa dans ces explications maladroites : C'est bon, Angel, Tu n'as pas à te comprends.

Il soupira et relâcha la fit de nouveau face à la jeune rousse qui reprenait : On devrait rejoindre ceux qui sont déjà en bas, et laisser ceux qui veulent la voire venir ici un moment.

Il acquiesça la proposition mais tout son être refusait jalousement que quiconque s'approche d'elle.

Mais il savait également que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son encontre, il se devait de faire les choses, telles que l'on les lui jeta un dernier regard, déposa un dernier baiser sur le front puis se leva.

C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent dans le grand hall ou tout le monde étaient déjà réunis, telle l'image d'une famille. Cette famille qu'ils étaient devenus.

Il se prirent dans les bras, se dirent des mots de consolations, se consolèrent les uns les autres parce qu'après tout c'est ce que fait une famille unie.

Mais malgré tout, un silence pesant parcourait la pièce, le silence du non-dit. Celui où tout le monde pense la même chose mais personne n'ose le dire. Et ici cette chose était une foule de questions dont la principale étaient « comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? ».

Chacun essaya tant bien que mal de s'occuper, tout en restant groupé. Un mal aise s'installait doucement mais sûrement. Chacun attendait l'arrivée de Giles, sachant bien que les choses, les vraies choses importantes, commenceraient à ce moment là.

La longue attente dura jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Celui que beaucoup considéraient comme un père de substitution, comme un ami, ou comme un homme sage, poussa finalement un des lourds battants de la porte d'entrée.

Son visage était las et fatigué. On percevait sur chacun de ses traits la douleur, les questions, la culpabilité.

Ils s étreignirent tous sans un mot.

Willow prit la parole: On vous attendais. On tenais à ce que tout le monde soient présents pour discuter des décisions à prendre.

Giles n'avait pas vu la jeune rousse depuis un long moment, et à cet instant elle lui apparue comme la jeune femme posée et sage qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle deviendrait un jour.

Mais il aurait préféré le découvrir dans d'autres circonstances.

Giles ajouta : Alors autant commencé de suite. Tout le monde est ici, et je pense que vous m'avez suffisamment attendu.

Wesley les invita à passer dans une grande salle qui leur servait de cuisine, où une très grande table siégeait. Chacun prit place, et se mit à attendre que quelqu'un prenne la parole et où chacun évitait soigneusement le regard des autres.

Spike cassa le silence pesant ambiant : Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je pose haut et fort la question que tout le monde se pose. Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il savait pertinemment qu'il venait de jeter un pavé dans la marre, mais fini les courbettes et les politesses, il était temps que les choses s'éclaircissent. Et puis qu'importe si certains avaient été choqués, tous le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire, il allait droit au but.

Alex ajouta immédiatement ironiquement : Bravo Spike, belle entrée en matière !

Dawn réagit à son tour : non Spike à raison, on est ici pour parler, non ? Alors parlons !

Willow se sentait mal à l'aise, elle la seule qui connaissait précisément certaines des choses qui avait dû mener Buffy à s'ôter la vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, comme si elle la trahirait en faisant ça. Et cette vérité qui comme toute les vérités peu s'avérer violente et blessante. Alors tout doucement et inconsciemment elle se faisait encore plus petite qu'elle n'était dans son fauteuil.

Mais déjà Spike la prit à partie:Willow, tu es...étais sa meilleure amie, tu dois savoir quelque chose non ?!

La jeune rousse ressentit un frisson et balbutia : Je...je ne ...Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle allait très mal.

Angel qui écoutait avec attention essayant de capter le moindre indice qui pourrait éclairer la situation confirma : Oui c'est ce que j'ai ressentit hier soir. Quelque chose en elle avait changé.

Puis il se tut et détourna les yeux aussi vite.

Mais déjà Spike renchérissait : Tiens justement parlons-en ! Tu m'as dit que vous vous étiez disputé, et maintenant tu dis que tu as vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que ce n'étais pas le moment pour une dispute ?

Il était en colère, en colère contre lui-même, contre-elle, et contre le monde entier. Et à cet instant son défouloir prenait la forme d'Angel. Le respect et « l'amitié » était dorénavant bien il ajouta : Dis nous, raconte nous. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire ? Hein ?

Tous autour de la table étaient mal à l'aise, comme s'ils n'avaient pas leurs places dans se duel verbal d'hommes jaloux et malheureux. Mais personne n'osait bouger, et une curiosité vicieuse les vissaient à leurs sièges. Chacun attendaient les réponses données. Des réponses qui pourraient clarifier la situation.

Angel releva la tête et même si son corps entier refusait de partager ce dernier moment échangé avec elle et par lequel il se sentait coupable, il expliqua : Elle est venue frapper à ma porte. Avec le recul je pense qu'elle voulait parler, mais sur le moment je n'ai pas saisit et je lui ai reproché son absence lors de la grande bataille. Je lui ai dit des choses que je regrette, elle s'est aussi rendu compte que j'étais devenu humain. J'ai voulu lui expliquer mais Cordélia est arrivée derrière moi et j'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation. Elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre. Je voulais lui laisser du temps mais...

Raconter tout ça le déchirait, il avait de nouveau détourné le regard, emplit de culpabilité.

Alex fidèle à lui-même lança : Angel grand seigneur ! Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas ! Cordélia dans tes bras ? Autant l'achevée tout de suite !

Cordélia ne protesta même pas sachant combien cette remarque était trop pleine de vérité.

Spike que ce récit avait ravivé sa propre culpabilité face à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Buffy au téléphone, prit contre tout attente la défense d'Angel : Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute

Il baissa les yeux un instant comme à la recherche d'une ressource intérieure qui ne venait pas, releva la tête et continua:Je l'ai eu au téléphone, je pense que ça devait être avant qu'elle voit Angel,et avec moi aussi la discussion s'est mal passée. Comme Angel je lui ai aussi dit des choses que je regrette...

Alex monta au créneau instantanément : Bien ! De mieux en mieux !

Willow tenta de calmer la situation : Alex, ce ne veut pas dire que c'est de leurs fautes...

Elle tentait désespérément de ramener un peu de calme dans cette discussion qui virait au pugilat, et dont on cherchait tant bien que mal la personne qui pourrait tenir le rôle de coupable.

Mais déjà le jeune homme reprenait de plus belle : Si ! Justement ! Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tourne le dos ! Comme tu l'as dit, elle allait mal!Comment crois-tu qu'elle allait prendre cette avalanche de reproches ? La réponse on la connaît tous ! Il n'y a qu'a regarder ce qui est arrivé !

Pour la première fois Giles prit la parole et haussa le ton sentant bien que les esprits s'échauffaient et que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment, et surtout que ça n'avancerait à rien : ça suffit ! Ça ne sert à rien de trouver un coupable ! C'est...c'était une grande fille, libre de ses choix et de ses décisions. On n'est pas là pour chercher un responsable. Et je doute que ce soit des querelles idiotes qui fassent avancer les choses !

Giles n'avait pas l'habitude de hausser le ton ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le il reprit : Willow tu dis qu'elle allait mal, tu n'en saurais pas un peu plus ?

La jeune sorcière sentait sur elle tous les regards en attente d'une réponse qu'elle se refusait à leur donner. Alors elle vacilla et sur un ton peu convaincant souffla : non, pas vraiment.

Et aussitôt se tortilla sur son siège comme si elle espérait qu'il pourrait la cacher. En cet instant elle ressemblait à la jeune fille timide qu'elle était avant de rencontrer la Tueuse.

Mais le silence qui avait suivit sa réponse fut vite coupé par la voix sèche de Dawn : Tu mens !

Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lorsque tu lui parlais au téléphone ? Je t'ai vu pleuré ! Je suis sûr que tu sais !

Alex qui se sentait trahi, mit hors confidences : C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu sais depuis le début et tu nous caches la vérité ?

Alors le jeune rousse souffla à contre-coeur : Elle m'avait demander de garder le secret.

Alex renchérit pleins de rancœurs : Oui mais elle n'est plus là ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Willow leva face à l'assemblée un regard sombre : Je n'ai rien dit parce que la vérité est insupportable. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'étalé ça.

Giles qui s'était radoucit et qui sentait bien que la discussion touchait du doigt le pourquoi du comment, demanda : Willow, personne ne te demande de la trahir, mais tout le monde cherche à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tu es la seule à détenir des réponses. Essaye juste de nous guider sur la route, parce que là pour nous c'est juste incompréhensible. Son geste n'est pas logique, il ne lui correspond pas.

Un silence s'installa, puis la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et commença doucement à parler : Au fond tout est ma faute.

A ces mots tout le monde la regardait, médusé. Sans comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Mais déjà elle rajoutait : Lorsque que j'ai fait le sort sur la faux afin que chaque potentielle devienne une Tueuse, il s'est passé quelque chose. Ça n'a pas été immédiat, ça s'est fait au fur et à mesure. L'essence de la faux était rattaché à sa détentrice qui dans ce cas précis était Buffy. Son pouvoir de Tueuse à donc été transmit à des centaines de filles à travers le monde. Mais la conséquence fut que jour après jour elle était de moins en moins puissante, incapable de se battre contre un simple vampire. Elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle, je crois qu'elle cherchait encore qu'elle place elle occupait à présent dans ce monde. Elle en avait trop vu et ne voulait pas devenir une blonde apeuré de ce qui se cache dans la nuit, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Angel qui avait sentit que Willow avançait sur le chemin des réponses et sentant bien que l'histoire n'en était qu'à son début questionna doucement: que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

La jeune rousse reprit son récit en évitant soigneusement tout regard: Lorsqu'elle a comprit se qui se passait elle était en Italie afin de s'occuper d'un groupe de nouvelles Tueuses. Dawn venait de rentrer à L.A. et elle profitait de la vie, comme pour rattraper l'adolescence qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Elle avait entamer une relation avec l'Immortel depuis déjà environ quatre mois. Une relation qu'elle m'avait dit passagère. Elle se contentait de profiter des atouts de cette relation qui selon ses propres mots étaient : sorties, fêtes, cadeaux luxueux, et tendresse en bonus. Quand elle a vu que sa force diminuait elle m'a confié qu'elle n'en parlerais pas à l'Immortel, sentant bien que cela pourrait changé les choses. Mais il a fini par comprendre et les choses ont mal tournées.

La sorcière arrêta son récit. Mais tous en attendait plus. Ils sentaient que quelque chose de grave avait du se passer. Mais aussi curieux étaient-ils, personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Sauf Spike qui la boule au ventre, angoissé par sa conscience qui lui hurlait que Buffy avait du vivre l'enfer, demanda : comment ça les choses ont mal tournées ?

Willow baissa la tête et murmura un pénible : Je peux pas.

Alors Angel lui prit la main ce qui pour effet qu'elle croisa son regard. Elle y voyait un attente insoutenable, des questions sans réponses, de la douleur. Il lui souffla : Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ?

Elle décrocha de ses yeux et avec un tremblement incontrôlable dans sa voix reprit : Plus sa force décroissait plus l'Immortel prenait un ascendant sur elle. Le fait d'être enfin plus fort que la célèbre Tueuse. L'ascendant qu'il exerçait est devenu aussi bien physique que moral. Le seul contact qui lui restait c'était les coups de fils qu'elle nous passait. Il l'a détruite...

Sur ces dernières paroles elle avait inconsciemment serré avec force et rage la main d' Angel. Il le ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, Willow n'avait pas tout dit. Et Buffy, sa tendre Buffy avait du subir l'horreur. Quand il releva les yeux il comprit qu'il ne se trompait pas, le regard de la jeune sorcière vacillait pour la couleur noir. Il lui souffla doucement afin qu'elle seule entende : respire, calme toi, prends ton temps, on besoin de toi Willow.

Elle inspira et expira profondément, Angel avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser sa colère intérieure prendre le dessus et redevenir mauvaise. Si elle faisait ça, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revenir et trop de gens avaient besoin d'elle. Elle releva une fois de plus le regard et croisa ceux du groupe réunit et finit son récit : Peu à peu elle a perdu cette confiance en elle qu'elle avait toujours eu. Elle s'est repliée sur elle-même. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps avant de se confier à moi. Et quand ce fut le cas, il était déjà trop tard, l'Immortel avait déjà une trop grande emprise. Il l'a dévaluait, l'humiliait. Et elle avait fini par se persuader qu'il avait raison.

La voix de la jeune femme trembla à l'unisson avec son corps et elle continua sous les regards horrifiés du groupe : Elle n'était plus la Buffy que vous avez tous connu, elle était devenue une jeune femme apeurée.

Spike incrédule,interrompit la jeune rousse : Par l'enfer mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas partit ?

Willow lui répondu en essayant de cacher le malaise qui la tenaillait mais des larmes s'échappèrent face à la réponse qu'elle lui donnait : Elle a essayé. Mais à chaque fois il l'a retrouvait et les conséquences étaient terribles. Dans ces moments là il la violentait, comme pour la punir de s'être enfuit. Une fois il l'a frappé si fort qu'elle a bien cru qu'elle allait y rester. Alors elle a juste cessé d'essayer, et est rester dans ce cercle vicieux et destructeur. Puis les choses ont empiré, il...il a commencé à abuser d'elle...

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot. Angel serra avec force la main de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours, comme pour la consoler mais aussi essayer de contrôler la rage qui montait en lui.

Spike lui ne contrôla rien et se leva en hurlant comme pour déverser sa rage : Par l'enfer, je vais me le faire ! Je vais lui arracher les entrailles une par une jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt !

Alex ajouta ironiquement: c'est peut-être ce que j'aurais du faire avec toi !

Le vampire blond savait très bien que le jeune homme faisait directement référence à la tentative de viol que Buffy avait du essuyer de sa part quelques années auparavant. Il se rassit en silence. Par chance personne hormis ceux au courant, n'avait compris l'allusion.

Dans un sursaut Willow ajouta, alors que son corps était secoué par les sanglots : Dès que j'ai su, j'ai tout fais pour qu'elle rentre,je l'ai supplié ,qu'elle se sauve, je pensais qu'une fois arrivée ici elle serait en sécurité, mais j'ai sous-estimé la douleur qui la rongeait. Il était apparemment déjà trop tard...

Un macabre silence emplit la pièce. Personne n'avait pu imaginer une telle horreur. Gunn, Wesley, Fred et Cordélia se sentaient doublement mal à l'aise. Comme s'ils n'auraient jamais du assister à cette conversation bien trop intime. Ils auraient voulu quitter la pièce mais n'oser bouger d'un poil.

Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Willow avait raison lorsqu'elle avait dit que la vérité peut-être insoutenable. Seul filtrait dans la pièce des sanglots et reniflements. On pouvait sentir l'effarement, et la douleur de chacun.

Giles qui avait ôter ses lunettes comme pour ne pas voir la réalité, dévia du sujet afin de rompre ces révélations malsaines qui avaient laissé tout le monde sans voix : Maintenant nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allons faire.

Dawn qui malgré son frêle corps, était parcourue d'une haine sans pareille demanda effarée : Ce qu'on va faire ? Vous rigolez là ? On va la ramener !

Alex tenta délicatement de lui faire comprendre : Dawnie, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Mais déjà la jeune fille renchérissait : Bien sûr que si ! Willow l'a déjà fait une fois, elle peut recommencer !

La jeune sorcière prit sur elle d'expliquer la situation : Dawn, La première fois, Buffy était morte de causes surnaturelles. Dans ce cas présent les causes sont naturelles. Et puis c'est son choix, nous devons le respecter. De toute façon aucun sort existant ne peut la ramener...

Dawn continuait d'argumenter : Mais...mais on doit faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas la perdre encore une fois...Je ne veux pas être seule...

Sur ces derniers mots elle explosa en sanglots. Alex qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle la prit dans ses bras en la serrant aussi fort qu'il pu tout en lui murmurant : Shh, tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes tous là.

Il la berçait aussi bien par ses mots que par ses gestes, tentant de la calmer comme il pouvait alors que lui-même perdait pied même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

L'explosion de la jeune fille avait perturbée une assemblée qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Trop de douleurs, trop de révélations, trop de culpabilités. Chacun se perdait dans ses pensées essayant comme ils pouvaient de digérer les nouvelles informations données.

De son côté Angel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si les oracles n'étaient pas morts il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils fassent revenir le temps en arrière. Peut-être aurai-t-il pu l'aider, la consoler, tout faire pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir su déceler

sur l'instant l'âme tourmentée qu'elle était devenue. Il lui était également insupportable d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Il le savait, il la vengerait, il traquerait l'Immortel jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait exterminé, lui faire payer les affronts faits à celle qu'il aimait tant. Mais pour l'instant d'autres choses étaient plus urgentes, et l'heure n'en était pas encore à la vendetta.

Il fut sortit de ses songes par Giles qui en bon patriarche proposa : Nous sommes tous réunit, je pense que nous devrions penser à l'enterrer.

Angel proposa aussitôt : Le jardin de l'hôtel conviendra parfaitement, à moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à y redire.

Il voulait que chacun ait son mot à dire dans les choix en même temps sa proposition n'était pas anodine. Il voulait la savoir près de lui.

Personne n'eut à contredire la décision des deux hommes. Ils se laissaient guider par leurs sagesses, et puis aucun n'avait mieux à proposer.

Dawn demanda fébrilement: Quand ?

Giles répondu avec délicatesse de peur de heurter : Ce soir semble une bonne idée.

Dawn aurait voulu protester, mais ce concile l'avait déjà vidé des dernières forces qui lui restaient et elle ne prononça aucun mot. Murée dans sa propre détresse émotionnelle.

Spike était plongé dans un état second, tout allait si vite, trop vite, mais lui non plus ne se sentait pas de s'opposer au groupe. Il allait juste suivre le mouvement faisant taire le refus qui le tenait au corps.

Giles hésita un instant puis demanda : Où est-elle ?

L'ex-vampire répondit aussitôt, presque mal à l'aise: elle est dans mes appartements.

Puis proposa : je crois que chaque personne qui le souhaite devrait prendre le temps qui lui est nécessaire pour lui faire ses adieux.

Il aurait préféré la garder rien que pour lui jusqu'aux adieux fatidiques mais il savait qu'il se devait de permettre aux gens qui l'aimaient de pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Personne ne savait à quel point cette décision le déchirait.

Willow qui s'était tut depuis un moment comme pour reprendre des forces face aux aveux qu'elle avait fait leur déclara presque hésitante : Elle a laissé une lettre où elle a adresser un message personnel pour Dawn, Alex, Giles, Spike, Angel et moi. Je la mettrais près d'elle si vous souhaitez lire le passage qui vous concerne.

Dawn prit sur elle et déclara : Je veux aller la voir.

Tous savaient que ce serait inéluctable, elle avait déjà fait cette demande dans la soirée et on lui avait refusé.

La jeune sorcière y apposa juste une condition : Laisse nous le temps d'installer la pièce et tu pourras aller la voire.

La jeune fille accepta sans rechigner la proposition de Willow.

Giles mit un terme à la réunion qui avait été bien trop éprouvante : Nous allons laisser Angel et Willow s'occuper d'elle. Ceux qui veulent aider à leur manière venez me voir.

Puis il se leva, bientôt suivit par d'autres. Le groupe quittait doucement la pièce mais dans un état second, encore choqué par tout ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre dans cette pièce. Quand Angel passa devant Giles les deux hommes se regardèrent en échangeant le regard respectueux que jamais ils n'auraient pu croire pouvoir un jour échanger. L'ex-vampire sachant bien que malgré les années l'ancien mentor de Buffy lui en voudrait toujours d'avoir tué Jennny alors qu'il était Angelus. Mais dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, une trêve s'était installée. Angel lui fit un hochement de tête respectueux, puis monta à l'étage suivit par la jeune sorcière nommée Willow.

Une fois seule dans la salle Giles se rassit, enleva une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, fixa un point inexistant, et laissa enfin couler les larmes de sa souffrance, chose qu'il ne s'était pas encore permit. Encore une fois il venait de perdre celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa fille.


End file.
